Meet The Anderson's
by Emmy-Mae92
Summary: When Blaine's phone rings constantly to voicemail, Kurt begins to get a little frustrated and concerned. With a little push from Burt, he finds himself at Blaine's front door, where he may be in for the shock of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet The Anderson's**

**Hey guys, I hope everyone had a good Christmas and Happy new year! To anyone reading The Long Way Round I haven't forgotten about it at all the next update should be up in a day or two, it's just been a really hectic Christmas. In the meantime, I hope everyone enjoys this, and let me know what you think. Also, this is slightly AU in that Burt and Blaine went to New York earlier on to bring Kurt home for Christmas, and our boys' did end up getting back together.**

"If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it, if this is Monday night I'm dancing, if you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin', - oh my god, you are kidding me - Kurt shh, you're interrupting my masterpiece - if it's anybody else, wait for the tone, I hope you know what to do. P.S. if this is you-know-who, I still love you. Beeeeeeeep," Kurt huffed in annoyance as Blaine's phone rang straight to voicemail for the eighth time in the space of two hours. A slow smile that he was unable to swallow covered his face at the song. More importantly, at Blaine's change in lyrics and the stumbling over words as he tried to fit everything in, Kurt's own laughter twinkling in the background as Blaine obviously fought his own back, and of course the mini argument that Blaine had refused to rerecord over.

Burt eyed Kurt from behind his paper, shaking his head slightly, "Just go see him Bud, you obviously want too and Finn's already out with Sam and some of the others, it's pointless you being cooped up in here."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt glared pointedly at Burt. "Dad, I cannot just drop randomly in on him, that could just be weird."

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Burt queried, folding his paper and sitting upright to take a closer look at his son, "Not to mention Blaine's always just dropped in here."

"But Dad, it's Christmas Eve, I can't leave you alone on the day before Christmas."

"Kurt, kid, you're being slightly melodramatic right now," Rolling his eyes in a way not dissimilar to his son, Burt quirked an eyebrow, ready to stare Kurt down until one of them gave up. "I know you're nervous about your relationship with Blaine and the two of you are only just getting back on track, but doesn't that mean you should spend as much time as you can together? Not to mention that Blaine's probably alone, he hasn't seen his parents since the beginning of September, right?"

Nodding contemplatively with a sad smile crossing his features momentarily, Kurt sighed and stood to grab his car keys, knowing full well that Burt would refuse to leave him alone otherwise. Stooping to switch on the twinkling Christmas lights on the outside of the house, Kurt shot his father one last smile and a wave before he was crunching through the snow to his Navigator, his baby blue scarf wound tightly around his neck and mouth, just about covering the tip of his nose.

"Finally," Burt muttered with a smirk, "Merry Christmas to me." Sitting back in his chair, he took great delight in having the house to himself before settling in to watch reruns of _Ice Road Truckers_ at least until Carol returned from her shift at the hospital.

* * *

Pulling up to the driveway in front of Blaine's ridiculously large mansion on the outskirts of Westerville, Kurt glanced around in confusion at the battalion of cars parked around the round driveway. He smiled softly as he noted Blaine's own silver custom Range Rover but was still confused as to who the rest of the expensive cars belonged to, knowing that Blaine's parents preferred their chauffeur driven limos, and as Burt had pointed out, were still somewhere in Europe as they had been since the end of the Summer.

Walking up to the enormous front door, Kurt sucked in a deep breath, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. The last time he had been at the Anderson's hadn't exactly ended well, what with Mr Anderson screaming at Blaine up to the point where the young boy had packed a bag and stayed with Kurt for a week until his parents had disappeared off to Japan for a month. Personally, Kurt couldn't wait until the day that Blaine turned eighteen, gained full control of his trust fund and could finally shoot his parents two fingers and walk away from them for good.

Lifting his fist, he was just about to rap on the door when it swung open revealing Blaine as Kurt had never seen him. His curls were wild and messy, his white V-neck and tight black jeans clung snugly to his figure, thick black rimmed glasses framing his large hazel eyes. Kurt eyed him warily, there was no denying that he looked good, but this wasn't his Blaine at all, where were the brightly coloured pants and the bow ties?

"Blaine?" He muttered incredulously as the boy stood in the doorway eyed him up and down, a slow smirk starting to cover his features.

"Yeah, erm, hi," The not acting like Blaine smiled, scratching the back of his neck and pulling the door open wider for the blue eyed young man to step through, his suspicion of the situation deepening as 'Blaine' stood back, not reaching for him at all in the usual cuddle monster ways of Blaine Anderson as the curly haired boy shut the door to keep out the cold.

"B, what's going on?" Kurt questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly to get a better view of his boyfriend.

"Erm, well, you see," 'Blaine' murmured nervously, glancing over Kurt as if he had never seen him before in his life.

"Benny, who was at the door?" A familiar voice called and Kurt's head whipped up to watch Blaine as he knew him, complete with red pants, a black button down and a red bow tie, his curls lightly gelled in the way Kurt liked them, his forehead creased in concentration as he attempted to text and walk down the stairs at the same time. A feat that ended up with him whining at the bottom of the stairs not two minutes later, not even the intertwining green, gold and red garlands adorning the banister able to stop him when he had tripped over his own feet.

"Blaine!" Both Kurt and not Blaine yelled at the same time, diving for the bundle at the bottom of the stairs simultaneously as Blaine groaned and rubbed his head sitting up his eyes widening as he caught sight of them. The two of them easily slotted around him where he lay at the bottom of the stairs that curved around the Anderson's gigantic fifteen foot Christmas tree decorated in red, gold and silver by Mrs Anderson's personal interior designers.

"Oh boy," Blaine muttered, eyes darting between Bentley now kneeling in front of him with a smirk and Kurt who had pulled Blaine back against his chest, one knee either side of his hips.

Pulling back from Blaine once he had ascertained that his brother was indeed fine, Bentley's grin grew steadily as Blaine blushed and started to shake his head rapidly, wide eyes watching his duplicate.

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend Blainey?" Raising his voice slightly Bentley snickered, Blaine groaning deeply and leaning back into Kurt's chest, closing his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, did we just hear that right?" A voice yelled out as two more young men tumbled into the room from the dining room, identical smirks crossing their faces.

"Baby Blainers has a boyfriend?" The green eyed man of the duo grinned, Kurt looking between them and Blaine in bewilderment.

"Austin, Pippin!" Blaine barked, glaring first at the green eyed, shaggy haired looking of the pair and then to the blue eyed man with midnight black curls wilder than that of the boy who had answered the door.

"What's going on out here?" A familiar voice called out and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as Cooper appeared through the same doorway that the other two had just materialised from. He caught Kurt's gaze and beamed, raising a hand before biting into his sandwich, "Oh, hey Kurt," He continued, spraying food everywhere.

"Coop, that's completely disgusting," Kurt watched in wonder as yet another man with similar features to those present descended the stairs far more graciously than Blaine had ten minutes previously. The man wrinkled his confused nose in disgust, dark brown eyes scanning over Kurt and Blaine as one thick, dark eyebrow rose into his hairline which was immaculately gelled upwards into spikes.

"Well I am sorry Mr hotshot lawyer who rarely calls anymore," Cooper grumbled biting into his sandwich once more with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine was now leaning forwards from where he was still sat in the middle of Kurt's legs, his face buried in his hands, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'this cannot be happening' into his fingers. Kurt meanwhile was looking around the six vaguely familiar men now milling around the room, Bentley still studying the couple closely, a small smile flickering onto his lips as he watched Kurt's hand run up and down Blaine's back soothingly.

"Oh, anyway, they're not boyfriends anymore!" Cooper cried triumphantly finishing the last of his sandwich ignoring the withering look that Blaine sent in his direction.

"Why not?" Pippin whined, eyeing the two on the floor.

"'Cos Blaine cheated," Cooper stated matter of factly, Blaine's face burning crimson in shame.

Bentley's mouth dropped open in shock, "Blaine Devon Anderson!" Reaching a hand across he whacked Blaine across the back of the head, "Have we taught you nothing?"

"Actually no. You're twenty seven minutes older than me and interested in girls, not the same thing. Everyone else is an idiot! And FYI Kurt is still my boyfriend," Blaine exploded, Kurt pressing a kiss to his shoulder even though he was still more puzzled than he felt he should be.

"Twenty seven and a half minutes," Bentley sulked, folding his arms and sucking on his lip like a petulant child, pointedly ignoring Blaine's look.

A chuckle from the front doorway drew everyone's attention and Kurt's brain started to pound as a further four men stood there, pulling off winter woollens from what had obviously been a last minute shopping trip. "Everyone else is an idiot Blainey? Harsh words little bro, harsh words."

One of the men who looked exactly like an older version of Blaine only with green eyes and an obviously different sense of style, yet the same immaculately tamed curls stepped forward, a protective fire burning in his emeralds orbs. "Alright, who upset Blainers? He doesn't lose it for no reason at all."

Blaine smiled weakly, the other five shuffling nervously. "Jude, it's alright, I'm fine." The green eyes flashed over him and when Blaine gave a slight incline of his head they seemed to settle once more, but the man had still moved subconsciously closer to Kurt and Blaine.

"How-how many of you are there?" Kurt stuttered, eyes wide and curious as they attempted to count all of the heads in the room.

"Ten," Nine voices innocently answered as one, Blaine's face reburied in his hands as he groaned loudly, many of those gathered laughing.

Kurt still looked confused as he took in the similarities in all of them, some minor like the way they were stood, some much bigger such as a shade of eyes or the wild curls. "And how exactly are you all related? At least I'm assuming you're all related."

Jude's eyebrow raised as he caught the blush rising in Blaine's cheeks again, "Really Blainey? He's your boyfriend and he doesn't know about your brothers?"

"He knows about me," Cooper interrupted with a chuckle.

The man who had last descended the stairs smirked at him, "So he knows about the least important of all of us?" Avoiding Cooper's outstretched hand, the stair descender smiled softly at Kurt, "Blaine's the youngest of ten of us, not that he's obviously told you any of this. Coop's the oldest and we all decided to descend on Blainers for the holidays. I mean we always do, I don't know why it comes as such a shock this year really Blaine."

"Seriously, ten of you?" Kurt muttered eyes wide with shock as Blaine grabbed his hand, his eyes full of apologies. Squeezing Blaine's hand softly he brought it up to his mouth to gently peck the back of it.

"Yep, ten over the space of thirteen years," Austin grinned, "Now can we please get out of the hallway to do introductions? As pretty as the tree is I'm completely freezing my ass off." Offering a hand to Blaine, he pulled his youngest brother to his feet and then helped Kurt up, directing them to the living room as everybody else began to follow.

"Reed, come help me in the kitchen, we need cocoa if Kurt's going to survive this," Jude smiled and one of the younger looking men with short black hair scampered passed him into the adjoining room. Catching Kurt's scandalised look, Jude smiled softly, "Kurt, there's eight of us to introduce you too, you're going to need all the help in the world to get through this, we're erm, we're slightly insane when we're all together. Anderson dapperness goes out of the window. Well except for Austin and Pippin, they never had any to begin with." Kurt and Blaine laughed with the other brothers, Austin and Pippin trying to protest.

* * *

"Jude said to start without him and he'll introduce himself later. Ol just phoned so I doubt we'll see him for a while," Reed smiled, handing a mug brimming with whipped cream and mini marshmallows to Kurt who eyed it suspiciously. "It's once a year Kurt, and it tastes damn good so enjoy it." Reed dropped to the floor at the edge of the couch and started to lick the cream off of his own steaming mug.

Blaine shook his head slightly, a minute smile on his face, "I'm guessing we probably won't see Jude again today if Ol's on the phone."

"True," Cooper grinned, slurping up a marshmallow as the other laughed at him, "Now Kurt, how much do you know about the Anderson family?"

"Not much, I only really know about the existence of you Coop and your parents who I can't stand and who can't stand me, sorry but they're assholes."

"We know," Nine voices sounded together, laughing as Kurt jumped.

Cooper smiled softly, "Well they're very old fashioned as you know, and even if you didn't, you could probably tell." Rolling his eyes, Cooper gestured around the room furnished with a variety of antique furniture and paintings, even the Christmas decorations looking like those out of old movies, a large fire roaring away along the centre of the long wall. "The only thing they ever wanted was a perfect son," Rolling his eyes again Cooper smirked slightly, "Apparently they could tell from the minute that we were born whether we would be or not. I think they took one look at Bentley and thought it was all down hill from there though which is why there aren't more of us."

"Hey!" Bentley cried from where he was rooting through a Christmas stocking, whipped cream surrounding his mouth.

"Jesus Benny, it's like having a two year old around," One of the as of now unnamed brothers groaned snatching the stocking from his hand and reattaching it above the fireplace where it belonged.

Austin grinned at Kurt, rolling his large green eyes, "Kurt, a) welcome to the insanity, and b) did you know that the look on a baby's face just after it's born allows the parents to know whether it's going to be too liberal or too pro equal rights? Our parents are douches. End of story."

Cooper ruffled Austin's hair from where he was still standing, chuckling when the man brushed him off with a glare. "That genuinely is what they believe, it truly is petrifying and currently we're all disappointing them majorly."

It was Bentley's turn to snigger quietly, turning to look at Kurt, "Yes because clearly not a single one of us is high flying enough, racist enough, homophobic enough or sexist enough." Chuckling he shook his head, curls flying, "Kaitlin would damn well kill me if I told her to get back in the kitchen."

"Kaitlin nearly kills you on a daily basis anyway," Blaine muttered dryly, Kurt laughing softly beside him as Bentley stuck out his tongue. "Oh yeah, real mature Benny."

"What can I say, we have a love, hate relationship. Mainly because I can be a idiot."

"Anyway," Cooper yelled gathering everyone's attention once more with his exasperated tone, "The basic story goes that once each of us gains control of our trust fund at eighteen, has Blaine actually told you how much that is?" Kurt shook his head curiosity taking the best of him as he glanced to Blaine's reddening features. "Two million dollars each, had they had the 'perfect son' straight away it would have been twenty million to the one kid."

Kurt let out a strangled choking sound, Blaine patting him on the back; a series of groans and eye rolls flooded the rooms. "As you can tell Coop's not at all bitter or pissed by this," Pippin snickered avoiding Cooper's hand as Kurt watched them all, mouth dropped in shock.

"Ho-How the hell?" He managed to stammer eventually, feeling all eyes turn his way.

"Old money and a damn good law firm that we think Lucas will one day inherit unlucky bastard," Another of the currently unnamed answered with a soft smile, nodding towards the stair descender who looked horrified by the whole idea.

"I still say that once he crokes we sell it, I want nothing to do with that damn evil place," Lucas grumbled, crossing his arms and sucking his bottom lip much in the same way that Bentley had earlier.

Waving a hand, Cooper shut him up once more, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But yeah, it's a hell of a lot of money that doubles when we reach twenty one. The majority of us so far have taken the money and scarpered, Father scattered us all over the country for school anyway, believed that if we were all separate we wouldn't be able to poison each other's minds with 'radical'-"

"Cough, equal rights for all, especially in marriage, cough," Cooper turned an amused look to Pippin and Austin who simply shot him their best angel faces.

"Well yes, equal rights for all basically, therefore he might have the chance at one 'perfect son'. Hence why Bentley's currently at school in Washington D.C. and why Blainers was sent to Dalton, at least after being made to fend for himself at public school," A low growl passed through the brothers and Kurt couldn't help the small smile at how protective they all seemed, "At least until the Sadie Hawkins incident." Cooper shot a glance to Blaine who simply buried his face in Kurt's neck, the taller boy's arms wrapping him in a safe little cocoon. Smiling Cooper tilted his head as a sudden thought came to him, "Actually, hands up anyone who's actually heard from the so called parentals since August."

The brothers all glanced at each other as only Lucas and Blaine raised their tentative hands. "Figures," Cooper sighed sadly, "The one closest to being the 'perfect son' and the one left in their house, bet you haven't heard from them since they left though Blainers?"

"Nope," Blaine muttered darkly, popping the 'p' sound and raising his head from Kurt's neck.

"Surprise, surprise," Bentley rolled his eyes, reaching up to squeeze his twins knee with a reassuring smile.

"Can we actually introduce ourselves now? Kurt still technically knows nada," Austin laughed, "Poor kid must be so confused."

"You're only twenty two Aus," Bentley and Blaine whined at the same time, grinning and high fiving each other as Kurt jumped in shock and the others all moaned.

Shaking his head, Pippin laughed lightly, "I thought the pair of you had grown out of that?"

"Have you and Austin?" Blaine questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Glancing at each other, the duo smirked, "Of course not."

"Okay, that's it, stop it right now," Lucas shuddered involuntarily, "You know it scares the living crap out of the rest of us when you guys do that. Damn twins."

"Anyways Austin, we know jack shit about Kurtie too," Pippin grinned eerily, "No thanks of course to our baby brother telling us nada."

"I knew," Lucas, and the two unnamed brothers beamed.

"And I know for a fact that Jude knows more about Kurt than any of us," Lucas grinned.

"What?" The other four erupted, all turning to yell at Blaine, Kurt taking the opportunity to rest his chin on Blaine's head, laughing softly.

Blaine snorted ungraciously and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, "As if I'd tell the four of you. You would've been straight back here banging on Kurt's door and scaring him half to death in your attempt to find out more about him. I'm looking at you Austin." Austin shrugged modestly, smirking slightly at the couple.

"Alright, alright," Cooper laughed, calming the brothers once more as fighting broke out among them all. "It's going to sound awful but follow Father's old way of introductions." The group all groaned but instantly started to move.

Kurt watched them in confusion as Blaine turned to him with a smile. "Your favourite film's still 'The Sound of Music', right?" Kurt nodded slightly, Blaine leaning over to kiss him gently, "Well Father was like Captain Von Trapp when we were younger."

"Yeah, only without the singing or music or nice nannies. The whistles, lining up and marching sure, but our army of nannies were awful and our parents were hard as nails," Bentley shrugged slightly, pulling Blaine to his feet.

"That's awful," Kurt gasped watching with intrigue as the men literally seemed to fall into step, Cooper pacing in front of them. Kurt tilted his head and laughed softly as the guys pushed and shoved each other all laughing hysterically.

"Yeah it was," Cooper grinned, "But like hell did we not do it our way." Cooper turned back to his brothers and rolled his eyes, "Attention!" Kurt laughed as the brothers instantly snapped their legs together and stared straight ahead, their chests still heaving with silent laughter. "Christ I remember when we used to have to do this and you were dragging that ratty old bear of yours with you Blaine."

Blaine flushed slightly, a grin emerging on his face, "I was five Coop, and leave Baba alone, he still has a place in my room."

"And that is exactly how we all still know that you're the youngest, plus who calls a bear Baba?" Reed grinned, leaning around Bentley to look at Blaine who instantly shot him the finger.

"Guys, guys," Cooper laughed before turning to Kurt. "Obviously I'm the oldest Kurt, god help me, and as you know I'm living in L.A. and trying to make it as an actor."

"Free credit rating today dot cooooooom," Austin and Pippin sang as the others fell about laughing and Cooper shot them a dirty glance.

"Anyway," Cooper laughed, hitting the older set of twins round the back of the heads as he walked behind them, "I'll let them go oldest to youngest, not that I'm sure you need introduced to Blainers of course."

Kurt crooked his head in interest as the men rolled their eyes all pulling faces at Cooper when he had his back to them.

A man slightly taller than Blaine with deep brown eyes, slightly tanned skin and short fluffy black hair stepped forward, sending Cooper a dark look when he started to complain about the break in formation. "I guess you don't even know my name yet," He grinned easily and Kurt instantly felt himself warming to the man. "Erm, god this is awkward, well then I guess hi, I'm Elijah a year younger than Coop at twenty nine and a paediatrics resident in Seattle, but I did graduate from John Hopkins first."

"Show off," The other currently unnamed brother snorted as he danced forwards with a smile, shoving Elijah out of the way. "Noah, I'm twenty seven and a pharmacist in training out in New Haven. Any questions, feel free to ask away, plus I have a ton of dirt on Blainers which may or may not include video footage, recordings and pictures." Kurt grinned as Cooper's mini right down to the side parting in his hair stepped back in line, brushing his dark locks away from his face.

"Don't you dare!" Blaine shouted from further down the line, pointing straight at Noah.

Instantly Noah dropped to his knees, bowing to Blaine as the others sniggered, "Yes your highness. You see Blaine, I could tell that you were talking just to me from the way you were pointing and talking REALLY LOUDLY!"

"I hate you all," Cooper muttered flopping onto the floor with a glare, his brothers snickering seeming endless.

"Oh, I'm up," Lucas grinned, flouncing forwards and instantly destroying Kurt's earlier image of the put together dapper young man. "Lucas, twenty five, just graduated Harvard law school and I'm now training with a really awesome company in Boston." His brown eyes twinkled as he decided to flop down beside Kurt, ignoring the line. "And I have a bunch of questions over how embarrassing Blaine can be at school? I heard something about ripped pants while he tried to do the splits in a disco number?"

Kurt laughed and nodded promising to tell Lucas the story. Blaine on the other hand was glaring at Bentley who was avoiding his gaze at all costs; forming a fist he punched his brother solidly in the arm, grinning in delight at the squeak Bentley let out in protest. "Jesus Blaine, you're a boxer, remember?"

"Yeah well don't blab when I tell you something then."

"Okay children shut up and get out of the way," Austin grinned, shoving the fighting twins backwards.

"Yeah, it's our story time," Pippin chortled, stepping up beside his brother. The pair shoved Lucas out of the way too, Pippin dropping into the spot where he had been, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulder, Austin propping himself up on the arm of the sofa to Kurt's right. "Totally and completely fraternal twins, twenty two years old," Pippin pointed to himself as he described his blue eyes, slightly paler skin and wild curly hair before pointing to Austin, "Aus on the other hand has green eyes, an actual tan and this mop of shaggy straight black hair thing, you still sure you're not Harry Potter dude?"

"God no, that's Blaine's thing anyhoo," Austin reached out to unsettle Blaine's curls, where he had moved closer, eyeing his brothers and Kurt anxiously, the younger brother whining and pulling away. "I'm younger by six minutes twenty three seconds, we didn't take as long as the brat pack," Glancing to Blaine and Bentley his grin widened, "I've just moved in with Coop out in L.A., god help me, and I've just started my postgrad degree at the Southern California Institute of Architecture. Pippin meanwhile has foregone college and is working the comedy circuit out in Chicago with relative success so far."

"The trick to comedy is just to be brutally honest really," Pippin shrugged, "Although my parents think that I'm pre-med at Northwestern, there's no way in hell I'm telling them the truth." Austin reached around Kurt and rubbed a soothing hand up his brothers back smiling sadly.

Reed nudged his brothers out of the way with his elbows, taking Austin's previous position on the arm of the chair, "Enough of the sad and since Jude's not here, it's my turn," He beamed, offering his hand to Kurt, tugging Kurt into a hug at the last minute. "Reed, nineteen and I'm studying aerospace engineering at the Georgia Institute of Technology in Atlanta. Erm, and thanks for making Blainers happy, they'll lie but we've all seen a difference in him over the last year and a half."

"And that brings us fully back round to our babies," Cooper grinned, pointing to the identical twins still standing, fidgeting under the gazes of their brothers and Kurt.

"Dude, you guys have somehow managed to tell him all about me already, and I'm pretty certain he knows Blaine," Bentley chuckled tilting his head and quirking an eyebrow. "But what the hell, Bentley, seventeen, twenty seven and a HALF minutes older than Blainey here and currently at boarding school in D.C. so that I wasn't 'under Blaine's influence'. In short, my parents suck."

"If you don't know me by now I'm worried," Blaine grinned diving onto Kurt on the couch, "But I think you can at least begin to see why I didn't tell you about my psycho family." Leaning down from where he was sat on Kurt's lap, Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his own in a sweet, sensual kiss.

"Keep it PG!" Both Cooper and Elijah yelled simultaneously. Meanwhile Austin and Pippin slammed their hands over each others eyes and Noah started to wolf whistle, the others simply chuckling.

Pulling away, Kurt glanced around the brothers and whistled lowly, "You guys are seriously ridiculously massive overachievers, you all know that, right?" The guys all laughed and shrugged modestly, a light blush sprinkling most of their cheeks.

"We do what we, oooh snow!" Noah grinned, leaping for the window swiftly followed by his mass of brothers as they stared at the snow falling from the sky in childlike wonder.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Pippin yelled, leading the charge out of the door as Blaine wrapped his arms around a bewildered and bemused Kurt from behind when the couple stood, leaning his head on the taller boys' shoulder, he kissed it gently.

"A collection of highly intelligent minds they may be, but at the heart of it, they're all hyperactive children," Blaine smiled, burying his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck as he shivered slightly.

"Blaine, come on!" Bentley called excitedly from the doorway, holding up Blaine's coat and beanie.

Seeing Blaine's puppy dog eyes and longing expression, Kurt gently shrugged him off, "Go baby, I'll wrap up and watch from the doorway, the fight yesterday with you and Finn has exhausted me of a will to build snowballs until at least next year."

* * *

"Hey," A soft voice sounded beside Kurt and he glanced up from the tactical snowball war that had erupted in the front yard to see Jude stood beside him, offering him a spare blanket.

Kurt took it gratefully and watched Blaine shriek as Elijah shoved a handful of snow down his back. "Thanks," He smiled softly, holding it out so that Jude could settle down close to him on one of the front steps and tuck the blanket around them both.

"They're a little crazy, huh?"

"Just a little," Kurt laughed, "Are they always like this?"

"When we're all together, yeah, it's pretty much our only time to let loose and not have to worry about people letting Father know what we're up to. To be fair though, most of us live a sort of double life when it comes to our parents, what they see is not who we are," He smiled softly, his green eyes meeting Kurt's inquisitive ones. "Anyway, I'm Jude and I'm twenty one, it's good to finally meet you Kurt Hummel. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"Wish I could say likewise, but I'm glad to get to know you guys' now. Blaine was probably right to keep me away from the crazy," Kurt laughed and Jude happily joined in, shaking his head as he watched his brothers, his eyes flickering between Kurt and Blaine momentarily.

Jude glanced back to Kurt and smiled sadly, "It's just nice to know that Blaine's not completely alone, you know? We all worry about him, he is most definitely the baby of the family and our parents are far too hard on him most of the time. It makes it even harder that he's the one that they decided to keep in state on a tight leash. The rest of us were shipped of to boarding schools all over the country from the age of fourteen."

Nodding in agreement, Kurt held Jude's gaze, "Yeah, we've already been over that your parents are assholes. He'll always have me though, regardless of anything that ever happens, he will always be my best friend, although I think Sam would argue with that."

"Poor blondie got the shock of his life yesterday when we all dived on him at the door, I don't think he knew we were back. We met him at the end of the summer," He smiled at Kurt's incredulous look before sighing softly. "Look Kurt, my brother is a good man. He fucked up. He fucked up big style, believe me he knows it. But I know what you're going through, and believe me I know that it's a horrible position to be in and it hurts like no hell that you ever thought could exist."

"What do you mean?"

Jude smiled sadly, "When I was, well exactly your age actually. I left my other half behind at the boarding school in Colorado and took off for the east coast, albeit not happily about it, but there was no option sadly, Ollie's a year younger."

"Wait Ollie as in Olivia or Oliver?" Kurt queried, forehead creased in confusion.

"Oliver," Jude smiled, flicking through his phone before passing it to Kurt. The blue eyed man took it curiously, smiling as he eyed the picture. A messy haired brunette man with lightly frosted tips was balancing on Jude's feet, their fingers tightly interlinked as Ollie was hoisted into the air, Jude's loving and protective gaze on him from where he was lying on the floor, his strong legs holding Ollie safely in place. "Sometimes I wonder about our maturity," Jude laughed, a soft expression flooding his face as he gawked fondly at the picture before putting his phone away. "It was hell Kurt I'm not going to lie to you. When I got that phone call from Ol sobbing and telling me what he'd done, I hung up on him." He smiled wryly when Kurt glanced to him, "Not one of my finer moments but it proves to me that you and me are a lot alike, you walked away from the confrontation too, huh?"

Kurt nodded slightly and Jude sighed moving subconsciously closer to Kurt and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I was distraught over it for months. It was Blainers who eventually talked some sense into me in the end. Turned out my sweet, innocent, adorable fourteen year old brother knew a shit load more about love than I did."

"Really?" Kurt grinned, fondly remembering the small fifteen year old who supposedly was not good at romance.

"Yeah, Blaine's always been a lot braver and smarter than me, well all of us really. He's never been afraid to be who he is."

"Wait, hold up a minute, I thought Blaine was the only gay person in your stupidly highly conservative family. Not to mention how your Dad treats him when he's actually around," Kurt frowned, his eyes raking over Jude's guilt ridden face.

"Yeah," Jude sighed, wringing his hands. "Like I said, Blaine's a shit load braver than me. My parents don't know that I'm gay Kurt." Jude laughed humourlessly, "They still keep telling me that some day I'll find that special girl to settle down with and have a family with and blah, blah, blah, much to Ollie's amusement of course." Jude rolled his eyes and Kurt smiled softly at how similar the gesture was to one that Blaine would have made. "Hell at the time of the big break up I literally had my fourteen year old baby brother and my friends to turn to, and that's only because Blaine guessed everything for himself, but he'd come out the year prior and I became way too scared after all the crap that happened. Blaine thankfully persuaded me that the rest of the bros wouldn't give a rats ass either way, of course the little shit was right. So I told them the first Summer I was home from college, Elijah and Noah being charming enough to tell me that they already knew because they'd heard me talking to Ollie when I was sixteen. But I've been married for almost a year and a half and my parents still have no freaking clue."

"Really? You ended up marrying him? Even after everything?" Kurt grinned happily, feeling hope rise in his chest.

"Yeah as soon as the bill passed in New York. The twenty fourth of July 2011, the best day of my life so far really."

"The two of you live in New York?" Kurt's beam widened as he studied Jude's blissful face, the older clearly considering his life in the city that they both appeared to love so much.

"Yeah, we're both studying ballet at Julliard. Thank god for our trust funds becoming ours at eighteen because that is yet another thing father dearest does not know about. Mommy and Daddy," Jude pulled a face and Kurt laughed, "Well, they both think that I'm pre-law at Columbia."

"That would explain the strong legs," Kurt muttered thinking back to the picture and Jude let loose a sweet, honest laugh, "What are you going to do when this all unravels though?"

"I don't know Kurt, I really, really don't. I'll always have my brothers and Ollie and I guess that's what matters the most, but they're my parents, you know? But if they made me choose, I'd choose Ollie in a heartbeat. That I don't ever even have to think about, he is my entire world. He has been since I laid eyes on him the first day of his freshman year out at Charleston Academy not far from Fort Collins, Colorado."

Kurt nodded emphatically watching a protective yet loving look flash through Jude's eyes. Feeling for the entire clan of Anderson brothers, Kurt felt the sudden urge to hug his Dad and Carole. "It's a hard thing to do Jude, especially when you've seen everything that happened to B too. Not to sound selfish or self conceited, but-"

"You want to know how I ended up forgiving Ollie fully, huh?" At Kurt's shocked look and slow nod Jude grinned slightly, "I can tell you and Blaine aren't acting normally around each other just from watching the pair of you."

"Yeah, I mean I trust him I do, it's just," Kurt sighed drawing his knees up to his chest.

"You're not sure it's enough?"

Kurt looked up wide eyed at Blaine's brother who was now smiling down at him sympathetically. Nodding slowly, Kurt kept his eyes trained on Jude's face.

"That's exactly how I felt. Do you love him?"

"Yes," Kurt answered instantaneously, clasping his hands over his mouth, Jude's lips curving upwards with the hint of a smile flickering over his face.

"You have your answer right there then kid."

"I'm only two years younger than you," Kurt muttered shooting him a withering glance as Jude laughed.

"Three, you may already be nineteen kid, but I'm twenty two next mouth, there's only ten months between me and the twins, what my parents were thinking I'll never know." In a sign of his maturity, Jude stuck out his tongue, grinning when Kurt laughed softly.

"Thanks Jude."

"Anytime, honestly, I'll give you my number for New York too, I'm pretty sure you and Ollie will completely hit it off. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go phone my husband back while I have a few minutes peace without my millions of lunatic brothers who all want to talk to him too."

Kurt chuckled watching Jude stand and open the front door, "Don't worry, I'll cover for you." Hearing Jude's laughter fade away, Kurt turned back to the most epic snowball fight of the century, watching everyone dive onto Cooper, effectively pinning him to the ground as he yelled about being crushed.

* * *

"You're all morons," Jude sighed, wrapping yet another blanket around a shivering Noah's shoulders, the aspiring pharmacist shooting him a contented smile.

"It was damn well worth it," Reed grinned, shaking and grabbing a mug of steaming tea from Kurt as the blue eyed boy made his rounds around the brothers, offering various warming drinks of teas, coffees and cocoa. Collapsing on the couch next to Blaine, Kurt chuckled softly and pulled his trembling boyfriend into his lap.

Bentley yelped and spat his coffee back into the mug, drawing chuckles and eye rolls from his siblings as he started to blow on it to cool it down slightly. "Not sure that's true if we get pneumonia."

Elijah head snapped up, "Benny! I've told you time and time again-"

"You cant catch pneumonia from the cold," Bentley groaned, tipping his head back before shooting Elijah a dirty look, "Yes, thank you Lijah, that would be bio 101, which I'm pretty sure I've passed but it's a saying so get over it doc."

"Stupid younger brothers," Elijah muttered darkly, drinking deeply from his own stiflingly hot mug.

Jude rolled his eyes again and grabbed the DVD he'd brought downstairs, "Right, no arguments, because you're all such idiots, Kurt and I have decided that we're watching 'Abduction', capiche?" Grinning at the groaning in the room, Jude stuck the DVD into the player. "Blame yourselves for being too cold to move. Besides at least there's some action for you lot and Kurt, Blaine and I can ogle Taylor Lautner shirtless."

"Not my type," Blaine frowned, Kurt laughing at the disgust on his face.

"I'd rather be forced to watch 'Hairspray' again," Lucas grumbled, but settled back quickly with the glares shot in his direction from both Kurt and Jude.

Halfway through the film, Kurt felt Blaine's head fall heavily onto his shoulder and smiled slightly at his sleeping boyfriend, curling his fingers through the younger boy's hair, effectively ridding it of gel, Blaine mumbling slightly in his sleep.

Glancing to the pair, Austin's face softened and a smile broke out on his features at the loving way Kurt was watching Blaine, lulling him gently into a deeper sleep. Reaching over, he grabbed the remote control from Jude's side and paused the film, turning his body fully to look at Kurt. "Do you want me to take him upstairs?"

Kurt's head snapped up to see all of the brothers watching the pair closely, awe covering most of their faces. Smiling serenely, he pecked Blaine's forehead gently and shook his head slightly. "No, I've got him," He murmured quietly, placing one arm securely under Blaine's knees and wrapping the other around his back, lifting him as he headed towards the staircase again, nine sets of eyes watching his every move.

"He's not alone," Bentley grinned, breaking the silence that had surrounded the brothers.

Slinging an arm around his younger brother's shoulders, Pippin grinned. "No Benny, he's not. Not anymore."

* * *

Laying Blaine out on the bed, Kurt stepped back, laughing slightly as Blaine rolled onto his side and made grabby hands in his sleep, his face scrunching up in confusion. Crouching down, Kurt placed one hand on Blaine's hip and used the other to gently push escaping curls away from his face. "I love you," He muttered, leaning his forehead on Blaine's and closing his eyes softly.

"I love you too," A small voice croaked, Kurt's eyes fluttering open to stare directly into Blaine's deep golden pools. "I'm really sorry Kurt."

"Hey, hey, enough of that," Pushing Blaine further back onto the bed, Kurt climbed on beside him and pulled Blaine onto his chest, running his fingers through the curls once more. "We've had enough apologies over the last few months to last a lifetime."

Blaine chuckled dryly, "Yeah, those are my fault and I do owe you another apology, I should've told you all about them." Hearing a loud cheer followed by yelling rise up from downstairs, Blaine winced slightly.

Grasping Blaine's chin, Kurt guided his face so their lips crashed together in a slow, sensual kiss. Twisting them, he managed to end up hovering over Blaine, supporting his weight with his hands, peppering kisses to every inch of Blaine's face and throat as the younger boy giggled underneath him, trying to squirm away from Kurt's touch.

"You." Kurt kissed each of Blaine's closed eyelids. "Are." His lips found the tip of Blaine's nose, chuckling softly when he watched Blaine go cross eyed in an attempt to keep watching him. "Perfect." Kurt's lips recaptured Blaine's before he allowed his forehead to drop to his boyfriend's.

"I love you Blaine, please never forget that," Staring into the deep depths of Blaine's eyes, a slow smile crossed Kurt's face. "We've both made mistakes and we've both paid dearly for them, but now, we're going to be fine. It's you and me, B, it'll always be you and me against the world."

"Always," Blaine murmured, burying a hand in Kurt's hair and rolling his eyes when more yelling erupted from below them.

"As for telling me about them," Another cheer interrupted Kurt and both boys' laughed, "Yeah, maybe you should've told me, but honestly? I would have been petrified had you told me at the beginning of our relationship that you had nine scary, protective big brothers who all look like they've just stepped out of an Abercrombie catalogue."

Blaine snorted, "You should see them all first thing in the morning, not pretty."

Watching Blaine yawn widely, Kurt couldn't help the affectionate smile that flooded his face. Carefully, he nuzzled Blaine's cheek, "I am going to leave you to sleep baby, because you are clearly exhausted and I have to get back for Christmas Eve dinner anyway."

Blaine whined softly but nodded, "Okay," Pressing his lips to Kurt's once more he pulled back, eyes fluttering sleepily. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, drawing the covers up to Blaine's chin, his breathing already deepening with the lull of a deep sleep. Pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead, Kurt smiled softly, "Always."

* * *

"Kurt, you staying for a while?" Cooper smiled as the blue eyed teen stepped back into the living room to say goodbye.

Shaking his head, Kurt smiled sadly, "Unfortunately not, I'm being summoned home for a family meal."

The Anderson brothers all glanced at each other, smirks forming across their faces as they all dived onto a laughing Kurt, hugging him tightly.

"Guys, struggling to breathe," Kurt chuckled, Cooper starting to pull his brothers off until only Bentley remained.

"Thank you Kurt," He whispered before releasing him, simply shaking his head with a shy blush when Kurt eyed him curiously.

Elijah wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he guided Kurt to the front door. "Kurt, we want you to know that you're welcome here whenever."

"Thanks," Kurt beamed gently, grabbing his car keys from his pocket, "Soooooo, I guess I have the older brothers' seal of approval then?"

"Hell yeah!" The nine shrieked as one, Kurt simply laughing.

"Oh and Kurt," Lucas hollered as Kurt reached for the door of his Navigator, "You and your family should come over for New Years, believe me there's nothing like an Anderson New Years party."

"Hey bud, how was your day with Blaine?" Burt beamed as Kurt walked into the dining room, a large lasagne and salad already sat in the middle of the table, Finn practically drooling over the food.

"Enlightening," Kurt laughed, joining his family at the table. "Oh, and we've been invited to the Andersons for a party on New Years. Believe me, you're in for the time of your life," Kurt smirked, ignoring the bewildered looks from around the table as he tucked into his lasagne.

**I hope that you liked 'Meet the Anderson's', I'm not currently sure whether to leave this as a oneshot or maybe develop it into a multi-chapter story, so let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in more? Also the song that Blaine changes slightly for his voicemail at the beginning is 'Austin' by Blake Shelton. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. New Year's Eve

**Meet The Anderson's**

**Wow, guys I am absolutely blown away by the response to this story! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed, it really means a lot. Also, I am really sorry for how long this has taken exam period truly sucks and I really didn't want to post something I'd just rushed through. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**New Years**

"Dad, come on! We're going to be late," Kurt whined, sticking his head round the door to his Dad and Carole's bedroom, shooting Burt a dirty look when he took in the flannel shirt he was wearing. "Really Dad, you're really going with that outfit?"

Burt chuckled softly, pulling Kurt into the room and holding him close. "Kid, breathe, it's just Blaine's house. Everything will be fine."

"You have no idea what you're letting yourself in for, I just hope that the chef is still on staff for this meal or we're all going to die," Kurt muttered dramatically as he left the room, Burt's chuckles following him down the corridor.

"I know that we've dropped Blaine off before and that house is huge, but just how rich are his family to actually have a chef on staff?" Carole questioned, battling with Finn's hair while the teenager fought to push her hands away.

Watching his stepbrother act like a toddler before finally diving out of his Mother's arms, Kurt shook his head in wonderment, smiling softly at Carole. "Ludicrously so, are you and Dad just staying for the meal or are you going to stay over?"

"Just the meal, then we're heading over to the Berry's New Years party so you kids can have some fun."

"Fair enough. Even I'm a bit scared of how wild this could get," Kurt cringed, fully able to imagine the older Anderson brothers attempting to ply the younger ones with alcohol judging by how much he had learned about them in the last week.

Carole gave him a funny look, "Hmmm, I never really saw Blaine as a party animal, but I guess if Cooper's there anything can happen."

Kurt laughed slightly guiltily, "Oh you're in for a surprise Carole," He grinned, ducking out of the room to gather coats in an attempt to avoid her curious look.

"Can we go already?" Finn whined, looking forlornly out of the window, "Blaine promised me like five courses and extras and then it's party time," Finn laughed, ushering the chuckling Burt and Carole out of the door to where Kurt was already waiting ready to hand them jackets.

* * *

"Oh boy," Kurt whispered as they pulled into the long driveway, the brothers' battalion of cars parked proudly around the outside of it.

"Is that an Aston Martin?" Finn yelped, his face pressed up against the glass, mouth dropped in awe. Kurt simply whined and buried his face in his hands; it was going to be an extremely long night at this rate. "I have to see that up close!" As soon as Burt stopped the car Finn was out like a shot, wandering around the silver car as he gave it a once over.

"Get away from that before you break something," Kurt hissed, appearing at Finn's side and reaching up to grab his ear to drag him away from the expensive car.

"Take it for a spin if you like?"

The stepbrothers turned simultaneously to find Bentley leaning against the doorframe smirking, Cooper already ushering Burt and Carole into the house. Kurt's eyes widened and he started to shake his head rapidly, Bentley descending the few stairs in the front of the house, car keys in hand.

"Come on baby, let your brother have some fun," Bentley sniggered, leaning in and pecking Kurt's cheek as he handed Finn the keys with a wink.

Grabbing Bentley's collar, Kurt pulled the boy back towards him, glaring at him, "If you want that car wrapped around a pole, you're probably going the right way about it, now take the keys back. Now."

Squeaking, Bentley nodded rapidly, Kurt now grabbing his ear along with Finn's dragging the two towards the house where Noah and Elijah were waiting, laughing loudly at the trio.

"Kurt, Kurt this is sibling abuse!" Finn whined, still trailing Kurt, whimpering when Kurt simply tugged his ear harder, "And I'm pretty sure there's a name for abusing Blaine like that too."

"Abusing me like what now?" Blaine questioned, wandering down the stairs looking genuinely intrigued. Kurt instantly released the two that he was holding onto, rushing to Blaine's side and capturing his mouth, muffling Blaine's greetings. The slightly shorter teenager smiled into the kiss, winding his arms around Kurt's shoulders, drawing him closer.

"Ewwww," Finn and Bentley muttered, glancing to each other with startled expressions.

"Get over it," Kurt snapped turning round, so that Blaine's arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, where he was still stood one step above Kurt. His hazel eyes surveyed the room in amusement, taking in his brothers disgust at the idea of their baby brother so much as kissing someone, and Finn's confusion as he looked between Bentley and Blaine, his finger moving as rapidly as his head.

"But, wait, what? Why are there two Blaine's? Is that even possible?"

Blaine spun Kurt round to look at him, his eyes wide and begging. At Kurt's slight head tilt and soft smile, an identical smirk to the one Bentley had worn earlier crossed the youngest Anderson's face and he happily bounced down the last step, skipping to stand next to his brother, directly in front of a now very confused Finn.

"I see what you mean Blainey. I mean he's rather…"

"Freakishly tall? Yeah, makes us seem…"

"Like rather tiny hobbits? You know, we could…"

"Ask him what it's like to be that tall? Yeah I tried once, he wasn't really all that…"

"Receptive to the idea? Damn shame I was going to ask him…"

"To lift you up so you could see what it was like to be his height? Yeah even I wouldn't go that far however…"

"Stop it!" A chorus of voices yelled as one, the twins spinning round to look at their older siblings and Kurt with a pout.

"We were only having fun," They whined simultaneously.

"Ok, can we at least all be in agreement that that is so much freakier than the finishing each other's sentence thing? I mean Kurt and Blaine do that daily anyway," Reed grumbled, shuddering involuntarily, murmurs of agreement passing around the room.

Kurt and Blaine both opened their mouths to protest, closing them with a knowing grin when they caught each other's twinkling eyes. Tilting his head, Kurt's eyes scanned Blaine's in a way that made it blatantly obvious that they were having a private conversation with just their eyes.

Slapping a hand over a squirming Kurt's eyes, Jude grinned, "And the award for the creepiest duo goes to Kurt and Blaine because that was just plain and simply weird."

"Who…what...but there's you…and there's…there's you...two Blaine's…just what?" Finn muttered his mouth hung open in shock as he stared between Blaine and Bentley still stood squinting up at him.

"Yes Finn," Austin grinned, Finn's puzzled face turning to glance at him momentarily.

Finn glanced around all of the other men in the room, his bewilderment growing to the point where he looked ready to scream as his gaze turned back to Bentley and Blaine. "What the hell is going on?!"

Kurt sighed, shaking his head slightly, "Finn Hudson, meet the Anderson's."

"That is such an awesome name for a reality TV show!" Pippin suddenly squealed his wild, dark, curls bobbing around with his excitement, Austin's twinkling eyes wide with interest.

"Oh my god, we would be so much cooler than those damn Kardashian's are!" Austin yelled, his excitement growing along with Pippin's.

"Maybe we should pitch the idea to Coop? He has to have connections in L.A. by now right?"

"Hmmm, I dunno it is Coop, he's not really the world's best actor to be honest."

"We'd have to all actually live together for this to work though," Pippin frowned slightly, the fraternal twins oblivious to the amused and bewildered looks flooding the other faces in the room.

Austin shrugged slightly, "So we do eenie meenie minie mo to pick a state and then it becomes like the 'Hunger Games', makes for an even cooler show."

"I can deal with that, but we work together, yeah?"

"At least until the end, then you're on your own, there's only one winner of the 'Hunger Games' after all."

"Yeah, but Katniss and Peeta both won right?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "Exceptional circumstances duh, now let's go find Coop. This is clearly the freaking best way to start the New Year."

"I don't think so Einsteins', living room, sit and stay, now. Coop's busy explaining a bunch of stuff to the Hummel's," Noah jumped in directing his brothers to the living room while Lucas herded everyone else in as they sniggered at the twins still trying to explain their plan for the new reality show to Noah in detail.

* * *

"So, you're just identical twins, not clones or anything?" Finn queried half an hour later, sat between Bentley and Blaine on the couch, still glancing between them occasionally.

The room was filled with groans, Reed banging his head off of the coffee table until Elijah put his hand in the way to soften the blow. "Yes, they're twins Finn. We're pretty sure of it," The oldest Anderson present sighed.

"Okay, okay. So if they're twins, you lot are all brothers?"

"For the love of god," Kurt grumbled, sinking back into the sofa, pulling a snickering Blaine with him, the curly haired boy's face pressing into his chest.

"Dude, I'm just finding out what you're getting yourself into here," Finn huffed, folding his arms across his chest with a pout. "I mean there's like ten of them, they could be mafia or anything, you just don't know."

"First do not call me dude. Second, do you actually hear yourself right now?" Kurt ground out, standing up to pace, Anderson's sat on the floor leaping out of his way. "Finn, you've known Blaine for two and a bit years by now, what part of you thinks he could be part of the mafia?"

"Erm the same part of me that thought gee maybe Blaine has nine brothers that he's hiding."

"Touché," Blaine grinned, ducking his head when Kurt turned to glare at him.

"Not helping matters here B, really not helping. Finn, just accept it and move on, horrifyingly you'll actually get on really well with Pippin, Austin and Bentley."

"I fear for us all," Elijah muttered under his breath, Jude sniggering quietly beside him.

Austin and Pippin sent each other a look and each pulled a face before shrugging. "Are we really that dense?"

"Yes," Everyone chorused, not even sparing them a second glance.

Finn's eyebrows rose slightly as he turned to look back at Kurt. "Do they all do that a lot? It's kind of creepy.

Kurt simply shrugged smiling sympathetically, "I'd say you get used to it, but I doubt I ever will."

"Everyone good in here?" Cooper smiled, sticking his head into the living room, followed closely by Burt and Carole. "I'm assuming you've all told Finn."

"We tried to, it's like talking to a brick wall," Noah muttered, Elijah smacking him round the back of the head while Burt attempted to cover his snort of laughter with a cough, avoiding Carole's slightly amused glare.

"So, there are really ten of you?" Burt murmured, his face pale, eyes counting the heads of the Anderson's who each nodded, Blaine sheepish, the others grinning.

"Of course," They echoed once more.

Finn smirked slightly, glancing at Kurt, "I'm telling you bro, mafia."

"I'm not even going to ask," Carole sighed shaking her head and smiling at Bentley when he stood to offer her his seat.

"Okay, okay," Burt muttered, pacing the large room while eyeing each of the brothers individually. "So, you're spread all over the country, some of you at work, some at college and Blaine and Bentley are still in school, but in different states?"

"That's about the gist of it," Blaine nodded, smiling sadly, "Sorry I didn't tell you Mr Hummel."

Burt's pacing instantly stopped and he turned to Blaine with a small smirk and raised eyebrow. "Blaine how many times have I told you to call me Burt?"

"Always once more Sir," Blaine grinned, watching Burt physically cringe.

"Blaine," He scolded lightly, the teenager simply laughing at him. "Bloody Anderson dapperness. Anyway I can understand why you never mentioned it squirt, it must be hard to know that they're all there but so far away. But you know that I'm always here for you right?"

Blaine's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide and misting slightly with unshed tears. Slowly he nodded, stepping into Burt's open arms. "Thank you Burt."

"Anytime," The man muttered, patting him on the back. Glancing back around the incredulous looking brothers, "That goes for all of you. I know that your parents aren't exactly there for you so I'm going to give you all my number. Phone me if you ever need anything, no matter how trivial it may seem."

The Anderson's all blinked rapidly, eyeing each other in shock and awe before turning back to Burt once more. Glancing at each other quickly, they all leapt up from where they were standing or sitting, latching onto Burt's laughing figure, trapping him in the middle of a giant hug.

"Well, it looks like there'll be another nine sons around every holiday and another nine birthdays to celebrate a year," Carole chuckled, sat between her biological son and her son by marriage.

"Only nine?" Kurt frowned, his eyes searching Carole's as her arm fell around him, tugging him close.

"Oh Kurt honey," She laughed gently, her forehead falling to his, "Blaine's pretty much been my third son for two years. I thought that much was obvious by this stage." Smiling at him, she wrapped her other arm around Finn, the teenager's head fell to her shoulder. She placed a gentle kiss to it before turning and pressing one to Kurt's forehead too, "And I'm mighty damn proud of all of my boys'."

"Ever think you would be able to say you were mother to twelve."

Chuckling again Carole shook her head, "Never. It would have been a nightmare to have twelve toddler Finn's running around."

The trio watched as the Anderson boys' slowly unlatched themselves, clearly overwhelmed with Burt's offer of something which none of them had ever truly experienced, at least until reaching adulthood themselves, adults who actually wanted them around and would care about them. "Thank you," Numerous members of the family murmured, still looking astonished.

"Anytime boys'," Burt smiled, taking each of them in.

A shout from the kitchen drew everyone's attention, "Austin, Pippin, I'm about to flambé prawns if you want to help?"

The fraternal twins glanced to each other, smirks covering their faces slowly. "Do we?"

"Oh yes." Without another word the pair were fleeing from the room, giggling gleefully.

"You would never think that they're twenty two and Austin's doing a post-grad degree," Reed snorted, sitting down by Carole's feet with a shake of his head.

"Flambé, flambé, crap what's that ag-, wait a minute," Noah's blue eyes widened astronomically, his feet diving off in the same direction as the twins. "Pierre do not let the pyromaniacs near the flames," He screeched as he sprinted off, the room erupting into laughter.

"Something tells me that life just got even more interesting," Carole sighed, shaking her head softly.

"Oh you better believe it," Bentley beamed, joining the group of boys' now surrounding her on the couch and the floor in front of it, Carole playing twenty questions with them in an attempt to get to know the new boys' she knew would become permanent fixtures in the rest of her life.

"Burt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jude questioned quietly, a blush spreading across his face when the man turned to look at him with a nod.

Stepping out into the hallway, Burt turned to survey Jude with a head tilt that was not unlike the one Kurt used when he was trying to get a handle on a situation. "It's Jude, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

Chuckling at Jude's bemused expression, Burt smiled softly. "Educated guess based on what Cooper told us about each of you."

"That would make sense," Jude smiled softly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Erm, I guess all that I really wanted to say was first of all thank you. I really don't think you know what all this means to my brothers, and to me. It's amazing to know that someone who barely knows us truly cares."

"You're welcome kid, and if any of you are anything like Blaine, and I suspect you probably will be, you're all going to be great men one day if you're not already," Burt smiled clasping Jude on the shoulder. "What else was it Jude?"

"Oh yeah. I also wanted to say, well obviously you know that I live in New York," Watching Burt nod, he smiled softly, "I promise that I will look out for Kurt as much as I can out there. I know that he's a ridiculously strong person anyway, but I'll make sure he's actually okay and NYADA's not stressing him out far too much."

Burt pulled Jude in for a tight hug, ruffling his tamed curls gently. "Jude that means more to me than you can ever know and in return, I promise that I'll look out for Blaine here. I'd have him move in with us in a heartbeat had I not thought that that would be when your parents would make a fuss."

"Yeah they probably would," Jude croaked stepping back and swiping at his eyes, Burt chuckling lightly.

"Man, Cooper was right, you are more sensitive than even Kurt." Laughing, Jude followed Burt back into the living room, joining in the board game that his brothers' and Carole had found somewhere.

* * *

"Okay, no offence because I really do love your parents Kurt, but now that they're gone, let's break out the booze." Cooper grinned, laughing at the cheers resounding throughout the room, "Oh, but first, everyone fork over your car keys. It's not that I don't trust…well actually yes it is that I don't trust you guys' once you've had a drink so hand them over." Holding out a bowl, he made sure that each of his younger brothers deposited their keys, regardless of their grumblings before placing his own into the bowl.

"What time are the others getting here Blaine?" Bentley grinned, routing through the liquor cabinet and handing numerous bottles up to his brother.

Finn and Kurt frowned slightly at each other, each moving to help the older brothers' start moving furniture and setting up sound equipment in the large room. "What others?" Kurt queried cautiously.

"The Warblers spend every new year here and this time Sam's coming too," Blaine smiled softly, shrugging slightly, "There's always a pool party in the summer although that was a little uncomfortable last year."

"Little bastards shouldn't have tried to blind our baby brother then should they," Lucas grunted, rolling up the antique rug with Elijah.

Blaine simply rolled his eyes, "Yes and nobody is bringing that up again, understood?"

A grumble of understandings and numerous eye rolls passed throughout the brothers', Blaine grinning when he finally had their consent. "That little shit Hunter that tried to take over again isn't coming is he?" Elijah queried, taking an early swig from a bottle of vodka that an amused Bentley handed him.

"Elijah's the only other one to have attended Dalton and stayed in Ohio until he shipped out to Baltimore for John Hopkins pre-med programme, so he knows all about the Warblers council system, given that he headed it in his senior year."

"Damn right I did, and you didn't answer my question Blainey."

Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes as he helped Kurt to move a priceless piece of art that he personally found ugly as hell. "No 'Lijah, Hunter moved back to whatever rock he crawled out from. Seb will be here though."

"Oh goody, I do like Sebastian when he's drunk," Austin grinned, Bentley shrieking and ducking when he swung around almost taking the younger Anderson out with the gigantic speaker he was carrying. "That boy could make anyone question their sexuality when he's wasted."

"He has a surprisingly good way with words when he's almost too gone to make coherent sentences," Pippin smirked, carrying in the other speaker.

"Aah yes, but he gets in the words that matter," Austin snickered, "In other words anything he deems sexual."

Bentley bounced back over to Blaine, tapping him on the shoulder and pouting at him. "Blaaaaaaineeeeers please will you answer my question now?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine glanced at his watch and grinned at his brother, "Twenty minutes, but Sam, Wes and Nick said they'd all be a bit late."

"And if Nick's late, you can almost guarantee that Jeff will be," Lucas sniggered, high fiving Pippin.

"More than likely," Blaine shrugged, pulling Kurt close and pecking his lips gently, "Don't worry baby, it'll be awesome, it always is, and this lot all like you far too much to let anything stupid happen."

"Exactly," The group chorused, Kurt laughing and leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder gently while Cooper wandered back into the room, holding his cell phone and grinning at the process.

"Alright then, the taxis for each of the Warblers are arriving at 3am, everyone not confirmed to be staying over must leave then too," He grinned, glancing at Kurt and Finn. "Kurt I'm not even going to try and tell you not to sleep in Blaine's room, even I know that would be a pointless speech. Finn I might as well show you where you and Sam are staying now. Other than that, let's get this party started!"

"And he's supposed to be the mature one," Bentley shuddered, Kurt laughing as he watched the identical twins literally mirror each other subconsciously in the way that they tilted their heads to watch Cooper and Finn walk up the stairs.

* * *

Two and a half hours later the time was rounding on eleven pm and the party was in full swing, alcohol flowing among all of the boys' present, the music pounding in the walls of the house. Sebastian and Reed were clearly the most drunk sat on the floor trying to trip people over as they passed by them.

"It's always Reed who's the first to go, but it's nice to know that someone else can't hold their alcohol either," David laughed, standing with Kurt, Nick and Jeff while Blaine and Wes tried to coax the pair up from the floor where they were hollering and laughing from having successfully tripped Thad up.

"Some people really just can't hold their liquor," Noah sighed, shaking his head with a grin as he approached them, Bentley and Sam on his heels.

"What extra did you slip him this time?" Jeff chuckled, Blaine almost collapsing as he finally hauled Reed to his feet, Reed leaning his entire weight on his baby brother.

"Erm, I think there was like three extra shots of vodka in there," Noah laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as Reed and Sebastian finally stumbled over to the group, Blaine, Wes and Jude following with shaking heads.

"Ouch," Nick shuddered, leaning his head on Jeff's shoulder while watching Reed get eerily close to Kurt, studying his face intently.

Kurt glanced to Blaine over Reed's shoulder, quirking his eyebrow with an amused expression. Blaine simply shrugged apologetically, his shoulders shaking with the effort not to laugh at Kurt's facial expressions when Reed squinted at him, moving impossibly closer still.

"Kkkkurrt," He slurred, Wes and David practically running away as the giggles overtook them at Reed's drunken voice. "I l-like you K-Kurt."

"Ummm, thank you?" Kurt grinned, his face twitching slightly as he fought back the waves of laughter. Sam coughed to hide his snickers and rushed off to join Finn and a group of Warblers on the dance floor.

"I, I do," Reed hiccoughed, Blaine burying his face in Bentley's shaking shoulder as the older twin started to gulp down his own drink trying to smother his laughter. "But you hu-hurt our Bla-Blainey Boo and I w-won't like you so m-much anymore," Reed went to swig from his glass, frowning when he found his hand empty, Jude secretively handing the half full cup to Jeff behind his back before Jeff dragged Nick off to the other side of the room, dumping the cup along the way. "Whe-Where'd that g-g-go?" Frowning, Reed moved to stumble off, the remaining brothers and Kurt bursting into laughter when he fell into Finn's arms, the taller boy looking freaked out as Reed started to analyse him.

"Oh Reed," Jude chuckled softly shaking his head, "Always the first one to fall. Pay no attention to him Kurt, most of us would take your side more than likely, we like you better." He winked, slinging an arm around Blaine's shoulder with a laugh.

"Doubtful. But anyway, Blainey-Boo?" Kurt smirked, sipping his own drink and pulling a face at how strong Cooper had made it.

Any brothers within hearing distance instantly burst into laughter, Blaine groaning and reburying his face in Bentley's shoulder, shaking Jude's arm away when he attempted to wrap it around his shoulder. "Old nickname," Bentley grinned, rubbing Blaine's arm up and down as two sets of slightly glazed over hazel eyes turned to Kurt, laughter dancing across identical faces.

"I figured," Kurt grinned, tugging Blaine into his own arms and resting his head on his shoulder, watching Sebastian creep closer to Jude, an intrigued look on his face.

"Sebastian you've already tried hitting on me and I've already told you I'm happily married." Jude answered without even looking at the boy.

"Straight," Benny piped up, hands held up apologetically when Sebastian's green eyes locked onto him.

"Spoil sports," He pouted before shrugging. "Y-your l-l-loss."

Slinking away, he grabbed Reed's arm, the two staring intently at the liquor table that Cooper had banned them from at least a half hour earlier. Watching the two of them start to attempt an army crawl to the table, Sebastian singing the mission impossible theme tune as they crawled, most people in the room started to laugh at the less than inconspicuous young men.

Shaking his head in amazement, Jude laughed softly, "Right, I'm taking them to bed, they're completely wasted, I don't care if it's not even midnight yet. Benny help me?"

Bentley nodded, still sniggering as he left Kurt and Blaine alone in each other's arms. "Are these parties always like this?" Kurt grinned, ducking his head slightly when Blaine leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Oh yeah," He chuckled, watching Bentley haul Sebastian and Jude sling Reed over his shoulder as the two shrieked about their 'civil liberties' being tainted in their slurred voices. "Reed can't hold his liquor to save his life and as we figured out in the summer, neither can Seb. You're okay with him being here right? He really did turn over a new leaf at the end of the last school year surprisingly, minus the minor slip up of helping Hunter out. But even Jeff says that Seb and the rest of them were mainly blackmailed into that, and god knows blondie can't lie."

Kurt shrugged tightening his hold on Blaine, "As long as he sticks to hitting on your brothers and not you then it's fine. He's actually pretty entertaining."

"GIVE IT BACK!" A voice roared and the boys' glanced up as a pack of shrieking Warblers led by Nick and Jeff and being chased by Wes as they passed a gavel between them passed by where they were still stood.

"Dalton flashback or what? Why does he even still have that thing?" Kurt muttered blinking repeatedly in confusion. Blaine simply laughed and rounded the couch, pulling Kurt into his lap and pressing his lips to that of his beautiful boyfriend, ignoring the catcalls of those who had seen.

* * *

"Blaaaaaineeey, Kurtttty, come play twister with us!" Lucas grinned, popping his head in between the two lovers from where they were lounging on the couch tucked up in each other.

Kurt whined softly, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder while the younger boy simply blinked blearily at his older brother. "Lulu, it's af-after half three, I'm tired-ed."

"Annnnnnnnd drwunk, come and pway!" Bentley yelled, jumping up and down on the couch jostling Kurt and Blaine yet miraculously not standing on them.

"Yeah, come join us!" Sam snickered, pulling on Blaine's arm until he fell backwards onto the floor with a groan. Shaking his head, he staggered to his feet once more. "Come onnnnnnn, Pooper Scooper's stolen the karaoke anyway." The group glanced over to the corner of the room where Cooper was dancing and belting out a slurred version of 'Love Shack' watched on by Austin and Pippin hollering their support, Noah passed out on the chair behind them.

"Heh heh heh, Pooper Scooper," Bentley snorted, his eyes flickering over Cooper's bad dance moves whilst he staggered towards the stairs attempting to avoid tripping over his own feet.

"We d-do a better o-one," Blaine muttered, glaring at Cooper and pulling Kurt to his feet as they joined Lucas, Sam and Jude at the twister mat, the Warblers having left not long ago when Elijah and Finn stumbled up the stairs to bed. Bentley watched with intense yet drunk eyes from his seat on the stairs as they just about managed to get the twister mat flattened onto the floor. Twisting his phone between his fingers, a smile lifted the corners of his mouth when he found the number his brain remembered trying to find earlier in the night.

"I get to do the spinny thing!" Jude cried almost tripping over his feet as he snatched the spinner from Sam's hand with a growl, dropping to sit cross-legged beside the mat and looking expectantly at the young men in front of him.

The four boys' playing quickly got into the swing of things, proving that they were indeed more flexible than they had thought. Kurt watched Blaine flex a leg out over the top of Sam's shoulder and couldn't help the lust that filled his eyes as Blaine's shirt rode up slightly in the new position. "Kurt, Kuuuurt, you need to move your right foot to a blue space," Jude informed him, a playful glint in his eye. Glancing to the nearest blue spot, Kurt whimpered softly before attempting to move his foot.

Lucas picked that moment to look up, his eyes widening as he saw Kurt's new position. Tipping his head to the left, he watched Blaine laugh at something Sam was saying but failed to get his attention. "Blaine, pssst Blaine," He murmured, gathering the attention of all three of the other players and Jude. "I'm in a real compro-promising-sing position with your b-boyfriend here. Do you wanna sw-witch?"

Tilting his head in order to see the way that Kurt was now straddling Lucas' upper thigh, his front pressed to Lucas' left hand side while Sam leaned across his back, Blaine's leg then slung over Sam's shoulder creating the jumble of bodies. Blaine's tongue darted out to wet his lips and he cleared his throat harshly. "Lulu, forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're straight."

"Oh yeah," Lucas muttered, a far away look in his eyes.

Kurt burst out laughing, feeling his arms shaking beneath his and Sam's weight from where the blonde boy was leaning on his back. The shaking only increased until he went crashing to the mat, taking Lucas and Sam down in the process.

Bentley meanwhile watched his brothers and Sam start and finish their game in rather rapid succession, drawing his knees to his chest as his thumb hit the dial button and he fumbled to get the phone to his ear in time. Frowning, he rolled his eyes slightly and hummed under his breath as he waited for the person to answer.

* * *

Curled up in bed in Lima, both Burt and Carole groaned when the phone on their bedside table started to go off. Both of them blinking wearily, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"It's nearly four in the morning, who would be phoning now?" Carole grumbled, squinting at the figures glowing red on her bedside clock. "You get it," She mumbled, her head flopping back onto the pillow.

"Why don't you?" Burt whined, trying to bury his face under the pillow until he felt a sharp kick in his leg and could practically feel his wife's eyes burning a hole in his back. "Yes dear, I've got it dear," He muttered sarcastically, sitting up slowly and picking up the small object making such an incessant noise.

"Good," Carole sighed, rolling back over.

Burt squinted at the number, shrugging when he saw that it was a number that he did not recognise. "Hello," He yawned, his eyes and voice still heavy with sleep.

"Mr Burt, is that you?"

"Bentley?" He questioned in confusion, Carole sitting up beside him shooting him a worried glance. A grin spread across his face however when Bentley started talking. Beckoning Carole closer, he shifted the phone to his other ear and held it on his shoulder so that she could lean in and listen too.

"Mr Burt, Mr Burt, Kurt's reeeeeaaaaaaalllllly cool and than-ank you for letting him make Blaine happy Mr Mr Burt." The young boy slurred heavily, the alcohol evident in his voice as Carole bit her lip to fight back giggles and Burt simply shook his head, a grin etched on his features.

"What's that in the background?" Carole whispered softly, Bentley's rambling continued.

Burt screwed up his eyes slightly, tilting his head closer to the phone again. On closer inspection, he could hear the clear voices of Blaine and Sam belting out 'Heroes' but stopping on occasion to discuss whether Batman or Ironman would win a duel, while what was obviously Cooper slowly murdered 'Like a Virgin' into a very loud microphone. Glancing to Carole, he quirked an eyebrow and she laughed again.

* * *

Wandering down the stairs, Elijah groaned at the image of Cooper shrieking into a microphone while Austin and Pippin yelled that he was awful and threw sweets at him. Blaine and Sam had fashioned capes from tablecloths and were running round pretending to be Superman, while Jude and Kurt had crawled over to the chair that Noah was collapsed in and somehow managed to curl up with him on it. Elijah's eyes then zeroed in on Bentley, his heart stopping when he saw the boy on the phone.

"Benny, who are you on the phone to? It's like four am, give me that," Elijah yelped, trying to grab the phone from Bentley's strong grasp.

"Nuuh, im-important," The younger brother insisted, guarding his phone with both hands and peering at Elijah.

"Benny," He hissed, managing to grab the phone and cut the call, "Bed now. I'm sending the others up now too." Bentley nodded standing and holding his hand out for his phone. Elijah sighed holding Bentley upright when he started to sway, "You can get it back in the morning, now bed." Nodding glumly, Bentley started to climb the stairs, shooting Elijah dirty looks as he went.

* * *

Hearing a scuffle before the line went dead, both Burt and Carole let their laughter go, shaking their heads at the young boy who they had only met earlier that day. With a small sigh, Burt placed the phone back in his cradle, burrowing under the blankets and drawing his wife close once more.

"Checking on them first thing?" Carole yawned, chuckling softly.

"I think we'll need to at least to make sure none of them have alcohol poisoning from the sounds of it," Burt laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "That should be interesting."

"Right, bed time!" Elijah called, switching off the karaoke machine while Cooper continued to wail the Madonna track, Austin and Pippin simply looking at the young doctor like he'd gone nuts. "Now," He ground out and instantly the two of them and Cooper were on their feet, sprinting for the stairs, tripping over occasionally on the way.

Grabbing the bottoms of Sam and Blaine's capes when they ran by, Elijah grinned in satisfaction at the slight choking noise they made before pinging back towards him, landing on their backs. Gently, he pulled them both to their feet, "Sam, if you head up to bed now, you can sleep in your cape, but you've got to go now." Sam nodded, his eyes wide with sleepiness and child like excitement as he instantly turned to stumble up the stairs. "Blaine, you're helping me with your intoxicated boyfriend before you go anywhere kiddo."

Blaine looked to where Kurt had somehow managed to roll onto the top of Jude and Noah, Jude drooling happily on Noah as they slumbered. "He's m-mine."

Elijah laughed softly, pulling Blaine close and pressing a kiss to his curls. "He sure is little Bee, just make sure that you always treat him right, okay?"

"Always," Blaine murmured, his eyes never once leaving Kurt's sleeping figure, an awe filled expression on his face.

Elijah just smiled at him, releasing his hold on his brother and moving to pick Kurt up in his arms, one arm around his back and the other tucked under his legs. Looking at the two remaining brothers, he shrugged figuring that their shouts of horror could wake the house in the morning. "Come on Blainey, let's get you guys' to bed, get the lights please?"

Blaine nodded running of to hit the lights of before turning back to Elijah once more, his eyes on Kurt. "B-be careful 'Lija-jah."

Elijah's face softened and the love and worry on Blaine's face as he watched Kurt closely. "I will be Blainey, I promise, now run ahead and get the doors yeah?"

Blaine nodded and was about to run from the top of the stairs when he suddenly turned back to Elijah once more, "Hey…'Liiiiiiijjjjjjah this is de bestest night evvvvvver."

* * *

"Don't you think ten may be a little early for this?" Carole murmured softly as she and Burt climbed the stairs to the Anderson front door.

Burt turned to her with a quirked eyebrow, pulling the front door key that Cooper had given him out of his jeans pocket. "After Benny woke us up at four, this is completely justified."

Carole laughed, groaning slightly when the door swung open to reveal bottles, cans and red cups littering every surface in the foyer. Handing a bin bag to Burt, she smiled slightly, "If we wake them up before all this is cleared up we're just going to have very sick boys' to deal with, I can already imagine what the hangovers are going to be like from the state of this."

Burt sighed slightly, "How about I clean this up while you get the supplies and wake the boys' up? I think that might take a fair bit of time."

"No kidding," Carole chuckled, pressing a kiss to Burt's lips before she jumped down the stairs to pull out the brown bags filled with every kind of breakfast food imaginable, along with sweets and plenty of aspirin.

Heading through the living room on her way to the kitchen, she spotted Jude and Noah still curled up together in the armchair, Noah sucking his thumb and Jude mumbling in his sleep. Smiling, she gently placed the bags on the table nearest and moved to crouch in front of them. Reaching out a hand, she pushed Jude's curls away from his face, grinning when he grumbled and tried to swat her hand away.

"You would never think that they were fully grown men really, would you?" Burt muttered from the doorway and Carole turned to look at him, the grin still plastered across her face.

"They've always been fully grown, that's the problem. They haven't had parents who love and look after them, although that may be one of life's great mysteries as to why these ten got such a rough deal. In the parental love and guidance front at least."

Moving to wrap his arms around his wife's middle, Burt pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "They always had each other and they've got us now."

"True, I don't think they would have survived separately," The older adults laughed discreetly when Jude whimpered and Noah simply pulled him closer his brow furrowing intensely while he slept, protecting his younger brother asleep in his arms.

"The bottles are nearly cleaned up so why don't you wake those two and start breakfast while I tackle everyone upstairs."

Carole snorted delicately, "Good luck with that one honey." Bending down, she went back to stroking Jude's curls, murmuring softly to the pair as they gently started to shift and wake up.

* * *

Pushing Austin and Pippin towards the stairs where the smell of bacon was slowly winding it's way towards the bedrooms, Burt shook his head fondly, watching the boys' rub their foreheads and stumble as they attempted to make their way to where the food was waiting for them.

He braced himself before heading back into Reed's room, frowning when he noticed that Reed had pulled the covers back over his head while Sebastian had tried to crawl underneath the bed to get away from the bright light pouring in from the curtains Burt had opened. "God you two are making this difficult," He muttered, chuckling slightly, "Alright boys' up and at 'em!" Grabbing Reed's duvet he ripped it from the teenager's body, trying not to laugh out loud at the shriek of indignation and the grabby hands Reed made as he sat bolt upright, eyes still closed. Reaching down, he gripped Sebastian's ankle and pulled him out from under the bed, Sebastian scrunching up his eyes, hands covering his face in the process.

Reed's face lifted towards the door, sniffing the air, his eyes slowly fluttering open. "Is that bacon?"

"Sure is, but Aus and Pippin have just gone down so I'd go soon if you want some."

Reed was out of bed like a shot before collapsing in the door with a whimper, one hand held to his head. Burt moved towards the boy with a soft laugh, rubbing one hand down his back, " Next time don't let your brothers make your drinks up bud. There are more fried foods and aspirin waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh thank god," Reed breathed, heading for the stairs at a slower pace this time.

Turning back to Sebastian, Burt's forehead creased at the boy now lying on his back pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to throw up," The green-eyed Dalton boy moaned, eyes still screwed tightly shut.

Burt chuckled dryly, "That's what happens when you have too much kid. Head to the bathroom and get sorted then meet us downstairs. Even if a fried breakfast isn't your thing, there are pancakes, waffles and French toast. Or maybe just plain dry toast in your case." Pulling Sebastian to his feet, Burt clapped him gently on the back and turned him in the direction of Reed's bathroom."

"Thanks," He whispered, shuffling forwards slowly.

Burt shook his head again, "Right, time for Kurt and Blaine."

Pushing open the door to Blaine's room with a slight grimace, Burt peered his head carefully around the door before smirking and pushing the door open fully. Leaning against the doorframe he chuckled slightly at the two boys' in the bed. Blaine was sprawled out on his back limbs spread out in all directions while his face tilted into Kurt's hair. Kurt meanwhile was curled into a ball on Blaine's left arm, face pressed into the crook of his neck, the only out of place limb being his own left arm which was sprawled across Blaine's face, the curly haired boy snoring gently around it.

Stepping into the room, Burt's smirk widened and he shut the door behind him. Watching Blaine shuffle in his sleep and roll onto his side, pulling Kurt closer to him, Burt snickered, a plan forming in his mind as Blaine started to talk in his sleep.

Clearing his throat, he crept towards Blaine's side of the bed, bending low to his ear. "Blaine, Blaine," Watching Blaine frown and try to swipe at his ear where Burt was whispering. "Anderson wake up!"

Blaine's eyes instantly sprung open and he leapt from the bed, tearing away from Kurt as fast as he could, a ruby red blush staining his cheeks. Kurt meanwhile moaned and reached out to where Blaine had just sprung from, a whimper falling from his lips before he found Blaine's pillow to clutch onto.

Glancing between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's father, Blaine flushed brighter, his eyes wide with horror and his mouth started to open and close as he grasped at words that seemed beyond his reach. "I…erm…we….I mean…"

Blaine trailed off as Burt started to chuckle again, grabbing a t-shirt from the floor he threw it Blaine's way, "Get Kurt up and put shirts on, there's plenty of food to feed an army downstairs. Although with Finn and your brothers around god knows if it'll actually last long."

Watching Burt leave the room Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and collapsed onto the bed again, putting his face in his hands. Feeling Kurt's arms wind around his waist, Blaine sunk back into his hold, smiling at the feather light kisses Kurt placed on his lower back and cupping Kurt's hands with his own.

"You're a bastard for making me go through that you know?" Blaine smirked, watching Kurt's head slink around his hip to rest on his thigh, stunning blue eyes staring up into his own wide eyes as Kurt's whole body curled around Blaine. "God I love you," The brown eyed boy whispered, bending low to capture Kurt's lips with his own.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered when they parted, a small smirk playing on his lips, "And honey? There was no way that I was going to admit to being awake. My Dad catching you in my bed after a party is one thing. My Dad catching both of us shirtless in yours after an even wilder night is another thing entirely."

"Fair enough," Blaine murmured, pressing his forehead to Kurt's with a grin.

"Kurt, Blaine if you don't get down here right now I will not hesitate to drag you down the stairs!" They heard Burt yell and both boys' groaned, collapsing into each other with a laugh.

"Come on," Kurt smiled, standing and pulling Blaine to his feet, "Let's go spend the day eating junk food and watching films with our family."

Blaine shot him a flash of his pearly whites and lifted Kurt's hand to kiss the back of it. "So, how long until Burt and Carole bring up last night and want to know every detail and how drunk we all were?"

Kurt snorted softly, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that. This nicey nice approach is sheer blackmail until they can turn everyone one against the other to find out what happened last night."

"Do you actually remember much?" Blaine muttered looking slightly scared.

"No B, can't say that I do really. I think I remember twister and an awful version of 'Love Shack' playing?"

**Thanks to anyone reading this, let me know what you thought. Also, if any of you have any idea that you'd like to see in the future let me know, I already have some ideas from people who reviewed the last chapter and I'm going to try and make updates become more frequent now exam dates are over finally. Once again thanks for reading and for your lovely reviews on the last chapter.**


	3. Doppelganger

**Meet The ****Anderson's**

**Doppelganger**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to get round to uni has been ****completely kicking my butt this semester so sadly writing's been completely out of the question. Anyway, I'm hoping to get this back on track ASAP starting with this one and then hopefully getting at least one update a week because the Anderson brothers' seem to have a lot to say right now lol. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing, favouriting and following this story it really means a lot that you guys' are enjoying it. Also I hope that everyone's had a great Easter weekend.**

Blaine sighed softly grabbing the tub of raspberry gel to tame his curls as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom he shared with Bentley and Reed, glaring steadily at all of his brothers closed doors, undoubtedly they were all still sleeping while he was preparing to return back to McKinley in just a few hours. Smiling the boy answered a 'good morning' text from Kurt before beginning the labour filled task of plastering his curls into a helmet, refusing to give any bullies any ammunition or anything to pull on as they had once felt so inclined to do at his first high school.

"Hey Blainey, could you hurry up? I gotta pee!" Bentley yelled, fist pounding on the door, sleep still filling his voice as he yawned every other word.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine recapped his hair gel and swung open the door to meet Bentley's horrified expression, his hazel eyes trained on Blaine's hair. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Leave it Benny," Blaine sighed, shrugging the arm off of his shoulder and trying to step away from his brother who seemed to guess his every move. "Bentley, move," He growled, not in the mood to deal with his brother's antics the morning that he was due back in school.

Bentley shook his head, reaching out a hand in wonder, retracting it quickly when it became coated in raspberry gel. "Oh god that's disgusting," He frowned slowly trying to stretch his fingers so that they didn't stick together. "Did you use the full tub or something?"

"Close enough," Blaine murmured, reaching up a hand to run through the curls he had become accustomed to over the winter break before removing it at the same speed as his twin, an almost identical look of disgust on his face. "I've got to get ready for school though. I need to leave soon, so I'll see you tonight I guess?"

"Sure Blainey," Bentley smiled sadly, disappearing into the bathroom. Listening as his brother's footsteps faded down the hallway, the slightly older twin poked his head out of the bathroom, before racing away in the opposite direction, sliding to a stop next to the door covered in 'keep out' stickers.

Rolling his large hazel eyes behind his thick rimmed black glasses, Bentley pushed his way into Austin and Pippin's room, groaning in disgust when he felt something crunch under his foot. Wriggling his toes, he peeled of his sock, nose scrunching in revulsion as he glanced to the broken dozen of eggs he had stepped on. "What the hell," He muttered, shaking his head and throwing his sock onto the pile of dirty laundry the older twins were amassing in the centre of their room, it was no wonder really that the Anderson's housekeeping staff could never wait to get rid of the two of them after holidays.

Stepping up to the bed closest, Bentley cringed slightly as he peeled back the comforter, breathing a slight sigh of relief when he noticed the mass of curls splayed out on the pillow, the last time he had attempted to wake Austin first he had wound up in the emergency room with a broken nose, not an experience he particularly wanted to relive. "Pippin," He hissed, shaking his older brothers shoulder roughly.

"Mmmm, g'way," The young man mumbled, his hand swatting through the air as Bentley squawked and jumped backwards throwing a dirty look at Pippin when he rolled over.

"Fine then if that's how you're going to play it," He whispered, grinning and climbing up onto the bottom of Pippin's bed, smirking across at Austin's only a few metres away, "Perfect." Clearing his throat, the second youngest brother started to jump up and down, bouncing closer to Pippin's head, "WAKE UP WAKE UP, AUSTIN, PIPPIN, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP," He shrieked, jumping between the two beds as he sang, laughing as they tried to grab his legs. "WAKEY WAKEY RISE AND SHINE YOU'VE SLEPT THE WHOLE NIGHT THROUGH!" Beaming as Austin rolled onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head, Bentley leaned over and screeched down his ear, "GOOD MORNING, GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING YOU'VE SLEPT THE WHOLE NIGHT THROUGH. GOOD MORNING, GOOD MOOOOOOOORNING TO YOU! Now get up you lazy assholes," He grinned bouncing onto the floor in between their beds panting as the older brothers glared at him through sleep filled eyes.

"Can we kill him now or later?" Austin muttered, green eyes narrowed in annoyance as he peered out from under his pillow.

Pippin seemed to consider it for a second, rolling his tongue bar between his lips slowly. "Now," He yelled right as the two lunged for a shrieking Bentley who fell straight back into the dirty pile of clothes.

"Okay, that might be punishment enough," Austin smirked, lying on his stomach peering over the edge of the bed at Bentley who truly looked about ready to throw up.

"Fair enough," Pippin sniggered, standing and pulling the whimpering Bentley to his feet, "Now why oh why little hobbit did you wake us up at half six?"

Shuddering, Bentley glanced at his brothers', "You two are freaking disgusting."

"I think he just complimented us Aus."

"Pretty sure he did Pip, now what did you want?"

"I'm worried about Blaine," Bentley murmured quietly, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip.

Austin and Pippin glanced to each other, their expressions softening as Pippin wrapped an arm around Bentley's shoulders and guided him to Austin's bed where the older set of twins could surround him. "Why?" Austin murmured gently running a hand over Bentley's curls and letting the boy rest his head on his shoulder.

Shrugging slightly Bentley sighed, "I mean it could be nothing but…"

The older brothers' both laughed at that. "Benny, he's your twin. We're not even identical and I can still sense when Aus is in distress or needs me even when I'm stuck in Chicago and he's across the other side of the country. It's not a bond that you can break easily."

Austin smiled softly at Pippin over Bentley's head, "That's not even to mention that we're closer than your average brothers in general." He gently nudged Bentley shoulder, "So what's going on with our baby Blainers?"

"He'll kill you for calling him that," Bentley chuckled.

"Eh what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Bentley laughed again, flopping backwards onto Austin's bed and running his hands over his face. "I don't know what it is really, just something doesn't feel quite right. He was quite jumpy and pissy when I saw him in the corridor and have you seen what he does to his hair for school?" He watched as his older brothers' shook their heads watching him inquisitively. "It's like plastered to his head with gel!"

Austin and Pippin's eyebrows shot into their hairlines before they were on their feet and out of the room like a pair of rockets, flying up the other end of the windy corridor to Blaine's room and pounding fists on each door as they passed by them, drowsy curses from various brothers following them as they went. Bentley blinked in confusion before following them at a slower pace, smiling at Reed and Jude as they left their own rooms, faces thick with tiredness and voices muffled as he beckoned them to simply follow him up the corridor where the twins were now hovering in the doorway to Blaine's room.

"Everyone ready to see this?" Pippin grinned, taking delight in Jude and Reed's confusion as Reed simply scratched his head muttering curses under his breath. "Blaine we're coming in!" He yelled before swinging the door open. Each of the brothers' apart from Bentley felt their mouths drop in shock as Blaine emerged from his walk in closet, red polo shirt in one hand, his curls still glued to his head.

"Can I help you all?" He queried, pulling the polo shirt over his head as he watched them cautiously, Bentley bouncing into the room, collapsing onto the already made bed.

Reed nodded slightly, clearing his throat, "Yeah, first you can tell us when and how the hell our baby brother got abs like that?" The brothers' all shot him incredulous looks, Jude shoving him roughly before joining Bentley on the bed. "Oh yeah and also, what the hell have you done to your curls? I mean jeeze Blaine there's dapper and then there's well that," He muttered, waving a hand in Blaine's general direction.

Blaine shrugged, "Keeps them out of my way."

The brothers' all looked at each other, Bentley shrugging with an 'I told you so' expression. Austin and Pippin's gazes eventually returned to each other, the two of them having a silent conversation, Pippin playing with his tongue bar again while Austin flicked his lip ring giving his twin a slight nod which was reciprocated almost immediately.

"INTERVENTION!" They yelled, flying forwards and grabbing Blaine's arms, shoving him onto his computer chair, Austin sitting on his lap while Pippin disappeared into the closet, the other three watching on enquiringly and trying not to laugh as Blaine struggled and yelled.

"Aha!" Pippin yelled a few moments later, returning to the room with four scarves, "These should hold you Blainers." The twins made quick work of tying Blaine to the chair before stepping back and admiring their work. "Don't try and undo those Blainers, Austin and I were kicked out of Boy Scouts for tying our leader up with our impressive knotting skills if you remember that far back," Grinning he high fived Austin as Jude, Reed and Bentley all fell into step beside them, arms folded over their chests while they all stared at Blaine.

"More fool you lot, these are Kurt's scarves. Now let me up so I can go to school," Blaine muttered, a small grin playing on his features at the look of fear that passed over the brothers' faces at the mere mention of the scarves being Kurt's.

Reed took a slight step back, "I've already been in the firing line for accidentally getting nutella on one of Kurt's scarves I'm not going through that again." Holding his hands up, he glanced over the faces of each of his gathered siblings.

"I'll take the fall for the scarves," Jude sighed rolling his eyes. "If I could take Ollie's bitch fits when I destroyed his 'Batman' pyjama bottoms I'm sure I can survive Kurt's over a few scarves."

"You survived Ollie after the destruction of his most prized pair of pyjama's," Blaine whispered in awe, all his struggling stopping momentarily, "Please let me know how you did that?"

Jude simply shrugged, "Maybe one day."

"Not going to lie I've been on the receiving end of both Ollie and Kurt and I'm still going to say good luck Jude," Reed grinned before turning his attention back to Blaine, trying to ignore Austin and Pippin whispering rapidly to each other in the corner of the room, Austin's hand slapping across the back of Pippin's head before resuming his furious whispering. "What's going on with the helmet Blainers?"

"Nothing, and I'm going to be late if you goons don't let me up!" Blaine growled slightly, trying to flex his arms against the scarves binding him to the chair.

"We've made an executive decision," Pippin and Austin grinned, re-joining their brothers' with identical smirks on their faces.

"Stop that," Jude shivered before eyeing them curiously, "Now what was your plan?"

"We decided that we can implement something that we always wanted to do but couldn't because sadly we are not identical," Pippin snickered, Austin beaming as Blaine caught on, shaking his head rapidly and fighting harder against the scarves, "And Blaine if you tear those scarves Kurt will kill you, no?"

Blaine immediately stopped struggling with a glare. Austin beamed as he turned to look at Bentley, "Benny, how do you feel about joining the student body of one McKinley high school today? You can be our little recon guy and find out what exactly goes on at that stupid school because Kurt's told us some damn horror stories from that place."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"No, no way in hell, Benny you are my twin brother, you can't do this to me," Blaine whined, amber eyes flickering over each of his brothers.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Blaine was sat shaking his head in disbelief as Reed clipped the green suspenders onto Bentley's pants, his twin pulling them up over his shoulders before evaluating his grey slacks and green checked shirt in the full length mirror. Slowly the older twin began to shake his own head. "No, something's missing," He frowned tilting his head as Blaine glared at him in his reflection, "What's wrong with this Blainey?"

"The curls still aren't gelled down yet, is that it?" Reed muttered slamming open Blaine's cupboards and draws, as he hunted round the room. "Seriously Blaine, this would be so much easier if you'd just tell us where you put that damn hair gel, from how much you have slathered on you must have a stash somewhere."

Blaine simply let out a huff, managing to swing the chair around so that he was avoiding looking at any of his brothers.

Austin rolled his eyes and went to twist the chair back round while Pippin was walking circles around Bentley, his face scrunched in confusion as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the outfit. All of a sudden, his emerald eyes quadrupled in size and he started to click his fingers rapidly, flying into Blaine's wardrobe and throwing clothes out before he emerged triumphant, a bright green patterned bow tie in hand. Yanking Bentley towards him, he hummed softly as he tied it, grinning at his own genius when he stepped back.

"No! No way in hell!" Blaine yelled struggling against his restraints once more. "His bow ties not even straight! At least send him as me to school with some dignity."

"Alright, alright, simmer down curly," Austin sniggered, messing Blaine's gelled hair up and dancing out of the way when Blaine lunged forwards to bite him. Sighing, Austin pulled Bentley towards him to try and salvage the mess of a bow tie that Pippin had made. "You know Pip with the fact that we've been going to ridiculous functions since we could walk and talk you would've learnt to tie a bow tie by this point, actually that goes double for you Benny."

Jude and Blaine both burst out laughing while Bentley crossed his arms across his chest pouting and Pippin rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "That's why they invented clip ons brother dearest."

"Aha!" Reed yelled, drawing everyone's attention as he sat back on the bed, clutching a tub of gel victoriously in his hand as he swung the bedside cabinet closed again, "Told you I'd find your stash Blainers."

Jude sighed softly, pushing Bentley onto the corner of the bed and taking the tub from Reed. "This is never going to work, Benny's curls are way more out of control than Blaine's," He mumbled, his eyes flickering over the instructions on the back of the tub.

"You're not cutting them," Bentley interrupted placing his hands protectively over his head.

"No I'm just going to have to use more gel."

"Good thing I found Blaine's supply then," Reed grinned, pulling the bedside cabinet out further to show off at least fifty stacked up tubs of raspberry hair gel, throwing another three at Jude he snickered quietly, "That should hold it I would hope."

"Let's hope so," Jude beamed, scooping a handful out of the tub.

Bentley let loose a shrill shriek fully able to wake the dead as he dove behind Pippin, "You can't put that stuff near my hair it'll never come out."

Blaine simply smirked from where he was sat, "Yeah Benny it hurts and it takes forever to wash out."

"You shut your mouth," Pippin growled, pointing a finger at Blaine while the others tried to catch Bentley, footsteps pounding down the hallway.

"What the hell are you lot doing?" Cooper panted, bursting into the room with Elijah and Lucas following.

"Sending Bentley to school instead of Blaine," Austin beamed as if it was the most normal plan in the world.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cooper muttered under his breath as he left the room once more. Elijah simply glanced at each of their expressions trying to find anything that would let him know they were joking. Finding no signs, he shook his head with a sigh, "I don't even…You know I just…I give up with you lot," He sighed, slamming out of the room.

Lucas sniggered, "Best. Plan. Ever." Shaking his head, laughter flowing freely from his lips, he turned to leave the room, "But stop shrieking yeah? Wake me up again and I'll kill you and god knows what Noah will do to you if you wake him up." Glancing to Blaine he grinned, high fiving Pippin on his way out of the room.

"You're all a bunch of assholes!" Blaine yelped over the laughter flowing down the corridor.

"Got it!" Jude grinned triumphantly, Bentley sitting on his hands to resist the urge to tug his curls out from under the helmet of gel. "It's more poofy than Blaine's still but it'll have to do."

"I've got the directions to McKinley," Reed yelled, sprinting back into the room waving round a piece of paper with a printout from Google maps excitedly.

"Ooh gimme," Bentley grinned, snatching it from Reed's grasp and studying it closely as Jude placed a little more gel on Bentley's rebelling curls. Blaine frowned from where he was still being ignored before launching another tyrant of abuse that his brothers simply ignored.

Jude stepped back, nodding slightly as he recapped the gel, "Still not sure that I quite like this plan," He frowned, eyes flickering over to meet Blaine's pleading expression.

"Nonsense, someone's got to look after Blainey," Pippin smirked, pushing Jude out of the way to get to Bentley.

Austin beamed as he joined his twin, "Pip I feel like a proud parent," He pretended to sob, wiping away a non-existent tear from under his eye as he grabbed one of the apples sat in a bowl on Blaine's desk, placing it in Bentley's hand. "You'd better get going kid or you're going to be late."

"Make us proud," Pippin snivelled, sniggering as he pushed a laughing Bentley out of the bedroom door, handing him Blaine's Range Rover keys as he left. "Scratch that and you can deal with Blaine though, you know it's his baby," He hollered to the retreating back of the second youngest Anderson.

Blaine was still yelling as Pippin walked back over to him. "Too late Blainey, now put a sock in it." At Blaine's next protest he jammed another apple into his mouth. "Now, you're going to sit here and watch Disney films with your extremely lovable older brothers for the rest of the day and you're going to like it. We'll even start with 'The Little Mermaid' just for you."

* * *

Pulling into the McKinley parking lot, Bentley chewed nervously on his bottom lip, eyes scanning the lot for a space that he was sure would mean he wouldn't scratch Blaine's car. Anxious eyes still evaluating the lot, he spotted Sam stood against the chain link fence surrounding the lot, tossing a chapstick up and down and surrounded by three very empty spaces. Grinning, Bentley pulled into the middle space and grabbed Blaine's bag before hopping down from the Range Rover and heading to Sam who simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jude already rang to say you were coming today but nice impression of B," He smirked, pounding Bentley's fist when the usually curly haired brunette offered it. "So I am under instructions to keep you out of trouble, not that I know how that's going to happen because Blaine's in like all AP classes and I am not."

Bentley sighed softly, "Knew they wouldn't trust me to do this alone."

Sam sniggered slightly, shaking his head so that his blonde locks flew around his face. "Nah, they just don't want you messing up when B has to be back here everyday. I'll walk you to your locker and point out your class schedule and the things you need to watch out for." Tilting his head to the side, the taller boy eyed Bentley up and down before tugging on his elbow to get the pair moving, "I only really see one slight flaw in this plan of yours Benny."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Contemplating for a minute, Sam wrenched open the door to the school, ducking as a football soared towards his head. "I've heard you and B say time and time again that he's the twin that can sing and you got like freaky genius weird math skills, right?"

"Yeah, why's that an issue? And damn I don't know how the hell he wears contacts all the time," Bentley murmured, rubbing his irritated eyes while unlocking the locker that they now stood in front of with the code that he had found on Blaine's desk.

Sam leaned onto the locker beside Blaine's, one eyebrow rising up into his hairline. "Well Dude, A) Blaine's math teacher always likes to put a big test on the day after a break, and B) Blaine has glee tonight. He's kind of our leader so people are kind of going to notice if he all of a sudden can't sing."

Bentley squeaked slightly, wide amber eyes studying Sam before an easy grin slowly overtook his features. "Something I learnt from Austin and Pippin a long time ago is that what Blaine doesn't know, can't hurt him, which is why he still doesn't know that it was me who dropped his bear into the lake when we were six." Sam choked slightly, trying to cough to hide the laughter at the explanation as to why Blaine's old teddy bear still smelled like pond water ten years after being rescued from a lake in Montana. "Besides, if all else fails hopefully a one hundred on his math test will calm him down."

"Whatever you say, all I know is that I'm glad it's not my head on the line Bro," Sam smirked while Bentley slammed the ruby red locker and stalked off down the corridor, his blonde friend jogging to keep up, "If you do want to ace that test though, I'd turn and walk the other way. Oh and watch out for Tina, she's in most of your classes."

"Who's Tina?" Bentley questioned, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

"Oh you'll see," Sam snickered, already eyeing the petite Asian girl storming up the corridor towards them, dirty looking Sam's proximity to Bentley.

"Hi Blaine!" She trilled, appearing at his side.

Bentley yelped in shock, jumping closer to Sam as Tina sidled as close to him as she could. Pushing Bentley back into Tina, Sam bit his bottom lip hard to stop himself from laughing at the heart eyes Tina was shooting Bentley while he simply watched her with a slightly incredulous, slightly petrified expression. Unable to help himself, Sam let loose a burst of laughter, having to double himself up in order to breath while Tine slipped her arm through Bentley's, the boy shuffling slightly uncomfortably at her side while both of them glared at Sam.

"I can't, I just…" Sam took a deep breath, tears streaming from his eyes as he struggled to control his laughter. Shoulders shaking, he turned and ran up the corridor as soon as he spotted Artie.

Tina rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about Sam's immaturity and began dragging Bentley towards the classroom, a constant stream of chatter leaving her lips. Bentley tried to concentrate on what she was saying, but found himself blinking rapidly as he tried to keep up with the small girl while shooting the sniggering Sam a pleading look over his shoulder.

* * *

Seven hours later and Bentley was ready to tear his hair out. He missed his school in Washington, the one where teachers actually cared about their students' education, where he was free to be himself without fear of persecution from fellow students and most of all, where his girlfriend was there to stop him from being hit on. He hadn't seen Sam since this morning and he'd only managed to snag a few minutes with Finn in his lunch hour, leaving him stuck with Tina and a girl named Marley who had been watching him with an undecipherable expression all day. Watching Tina almost run towards him once more, the short boy closed his eyes in frustration, he thought he'd given her the slip when he raced out of the English lit class they had just shared as fast as his small legs could carry him, but sadly she'd found him again, latching herself back onto his arm as she propelled them towards the glee club meeting. He genuinely had no idea how Blaine survived at this school on a daily basis.

"Screw this," He muttered under his breath, eyes flickering around the rapidly emptying hallways with a smirk, "Benny's coming out to play." Managing to unlink his arm from Tina's, he ignored her stunned expression as he started to bounce and skip down the corridor, almost soaring straight beyond the glee classroom, before spotting Marley watching him with an incredulous look and Sam and Finn doubled over with laughter in the corner.

"Well hello people," He grinned, eliciting more laughter from Sam and Finn while the others all judged him carefully.

"Blaine, are you drunk?" Jake questioned, one hand clutching Marley's tightly as he leaned forwards in his seat, eyes carefully surveying the manically grinning boy.

"Nooooooope," Bentley chuckled, popping the 'p' for emphasis as Marley's eyes lit up and her laughter joined Sam's and Finn's, the others looking confused still.

Tina rushed into the room, watching him with a worried expression, "Are you feeling alright?" Placing a hand on his head she frowned softly, "You're not warm or anything."

Dodging away from her, Bentley's eyes widened. "I can't take this anymore!" He yelled, stunning the whole room into silence apart from Finn and Sam who were now panting with the effort to remain breathing around their laughter. "You need to stop flirting with me!" He yelped, whirling round to point at Tina, "I'm gay with a boyfriend who loves me deeply. The only reason that a lot of you have come up to me today is to ask what song we should sing at Regionals or what this weeks glee assignment is going to be or if we should hold a school wide strike because the cafeteria keeps running out of tater tots. And you…" Turning his finger to point at Kitty, the blonde simply raised her eyebrows, her expression letting him know that she full well thought he'd lost it, "Stop telling me I need to go to some Cheerios practice, as far as I'm aware I quit that in December." Catching Marley's eye, he grinned at her, "Marley, I like you, please don't change. Jesus though I don't know how Blaine does this everyday!" Hands finding his hair, Bentley grunted in frustration and tugged some curls free from their gel prison.

"Score!" Sam yelled, jumping up and walking up to Bentley. Laughing, he wrapped one arm around his shoulder, patting his back comfortingly when the shorter boy ducked his head into Sam's shoulder. "Finn you owe me ten bucks. Told you that it was glee when he'd crack totally and Benny," Pushing Bentley back by his shoulders he sniggered softly at him, "Pretty sure that you're straight and that you have a girlfriend, also there's a bag with your own clothes and your glasses in sat next to Finn's feet."

Bentley ripped away from Sam, instantly going through the bag in order to replace his contacts, breathing a sigh of relief as he did so. Turning around he gulped when he noticed the horrified and confused expressions on everyone's faces, only Finn and Marley showing him the hint of a smile.

"Okay, I'm confused," Artie muttered, eyes flickering from Bentley to Sam and back again, "Anyone care to explain?"

"What happened to my little dolphin, Sam?" Brittany questioned, crossing the room to take his hand, her eyes cautiously watching Bentley as he approached them. Amber and azure eyes studied each other carefully before Brittany beamed and pulled Bentley into a tight hug, her chin hooking over his shoulder, "You're not my dolphin, you just look like him."

"Brittany?" Bentley guessed, wrapping his arms around the blonde as Sam nodded in affirmation. "You haven't really talked to me today," He smiled pulling away from her.

The blonde girl shrugged softly. "Blaine Warbler tutors me Tuesday through Thursday so I don't really see him on Mondays or Fridays apart from in glee," She smiled softly at him. "Will you tell him I miss him though? He didn't speak to me much during the holidays, I wasn't sure if maybe the aliens got him or something," She frowned, her eyes flickering to the windows at the back of the choir room.

Wrapping his arm back around her waist, Bentley found his heart warming quickly to the blonde Cheerio when her head fell instinctively to his shoulder. "Nah Britt, we just keep him busy and in lots of trouble when we're all around," A thought flashing through his mind, he quickly opened Blaine's satchel and pulled out a folder, "I think these are for you though, Blainey was working on them all holidays, they're like worksheets or something."

Brittany's eyes lit up the moment she had her hands on the folder, flicking through the sub folders that were clearly marked to contain math sheets, English literature sheets and Spanish sheets among others. "Blaine promised me he'd get me to graduate this year," She beamed, her eyes catching Bentley's once more, "That's why he tutors me, I like my Blaine Warbler, you better all treat him right."

"We do, he's the baby. Oh and if Blainey promised it Britt, he doesn't break promises, like mostly ever, so you're going to get through this year whether it kills the both of you or not."

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Unique finally exploded, eight pairs of confused eyes staring at the two blondes and the short boy stood at the front of the room, Marley and Finn getting up to join them.

"Can I guess? Just I think I've actually figured it out," Marley murmured, her voice low as she awaited Bentley's approval. Seeing him nod, she grinned, placing herself to the side of him that Brittany hadn't reattached herself too. "Then I'm going to guess that you're Bentley, Blaine's twin, am I right?"

"Got it in one," Bentley laughed, tilting his head curiously, "But as far as I know Blaine had never told anyone here about his brothers."

Marley held her hands up with a slight smile, "I didn't know he had any other siblings. All I know is I heard him on the phone last semester and I quote 'Bentley you're my twin brother, when have I ever led you astray.'"

"Aah yes. For being gay Blaine sure as hell is the best one for getting me out of trouble with my girlfriend." Looking up at all of the other surprised expressions he laughed softly, "All right kiddies gather round and I am going to tell you the story of Blaine Devon Anderson, youngest of ten brothers the unlucky bastard."

* * *

By the end of glee club, Bentley had filled them all in on everything he knew, even showing them a picture of the ten brothers together when they hadn't believed him, and of one of Blaine and Kurt asleep together on New Years Day to confirm that they were indeed back together. He beamed as they all started to file out the room, fist pounding Artie and Ryder and receiving a kiss on the cheek from Brittany as the others just smiled softly, their heads reeling with the news of Blaine's family. Tina hung back, quietly apologising to Bentley and giving him a note to pass along to Blaine and Kurt before she fled the room.

When it was just Sam, Finn and Bentley left, the elder two couldn't help their laughter from resuming, a perplexed Bentley simply blinking gently and shaking his head as they continued to chuckle.

"Benny you had one thing to do today and that was to keep out of trouble," Finn grinned, shaking his head, "I thought you'd manage one day at least."

"Yeah, no, that was never going to happen," Bentley scoffed lightly, "I'm stunned that Blaine apparently keeps up his whole dapper put together image constantly if I'm totally honest."

"Oh, oh I just had an idea!" Sam practically squealed digging in the bag that held Bentley's actually clothes for the vial that held the contacts he had been wearing all day and the extra tub of hair gel that Blaine kept in his lockers for emergencies. "Here, put those back in and gel those curls of yours back down."

"But Sammy, whhhhhhhhy?" Bentley whined, pouting at the boy he'd become rather fond of since first meeting him the previous summer, "All they do is itch and the gel just makes me dizzy with the scent of raspberries wafting round my head non stop."

"Because we're going to see Kurt," Sam grinned, his eyes glinting, Finn laughing and leaving them to it so that he could plan the next few weeks of glee club lessons.

* * *

"Where are we?" Bentley frowned, scrunching his nose as Sam pulled up in front of a tire shop, "And don't tell Blaine I let you drive his car, I don't need to give him any more ammo to go for my head."

"Bentley, you're going to be like number one on his hit list anyways," Sam smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him sceptically. "Possibly behind the twins, but I think he'll be after you first."

"Yeah I know," The slightly younger boy sighed shaking his head, "But seriously, where are we?"

" 'Hummel tires and lube', it's Burt's garage," Sam smiled, tossing the car keys to Bentley and jumping down from the Range Rover. Frowning up at the grey sky, he quivered in the January air as large snow flakes slowly drifted down settling on the previously dry ground. Shivering, he tugged the hood of his red McKinley high sweater up and rounded the vehicle to meet Bentley, the pair walking up to the garage unhurriedly.

"Seriously, I thought Burt was a Congressman?" Bentley muttered, his eyes flickering over to meet Sam's before attempting to glare at the snowflakes getting stuck on his long eyelashes.

"Well yeah, but this place was like his baby before even Kurt was born. Burt's owned it for forever basically. He let's us get away with murder in here too, as long as there's no dangerous work going on at least. We practiced 'Greased Lightning' here before the school musical at the end of last year, he let us use one of the old bangers they were fixing up and everything," Sam laughed, his mind wandering back to the rest of the guys' from the garage just stood around laughing but cheering them on at the same time.

Bentley simply blinked rapidly shaking his head in disbelief, while knowing in his heart that it was exactly something that Burt would let them do. Smiling to himself, he found himself glad that Blaine had found himself this crazy out of control family to be a part of when the brothers' themselves were sadly not present to look out for their baby brother. As trying as Bentley had found the day at McKinley, he could tell that at least the majority of the glee club had his twins best interests at heart and that they just seemed to gel together as a family despite being so different. Starting slightly and almost tripping over his own feet, Bentley shook of Sam's questioning gaze as he let the realisation that somehow his brother had literally found himself a substitute family that seemed to mirror the brothers' own relationships flooded his senses.

Heading straight through the open door to the garage, Bentley's head whipped back and forth as he drank in the large space, Sam happily greeting many of the men he called his colleagues a few nights a week as he wandered through the garage. The blonde led them straight passed numerous cars, dodging sparks or men rolling around on boards when they shot out from under the many cars they were working on with a grin while Bentley jumped in shock, following closely behind his friend, confusion still flooding his features.

Tugging on Sam's arm, Bentley frowned when he turned around to look at him. "I get that this is Burt's place Sammy, but I thought that we were looking for Kurt?"

"Oh we are," Sam smirked, pointing to a car with a body hunched over clearly working under the bonnet of a yellow Chevy Silverado, "Kurt just has issues whereby he refuses to work anywhere near the front of the shop. And I quote ' I don't need people to see me like this Sam, every moment is an opportunity for fashion until I'm being shoved in this hideous outfit.'"

Bentley's forehead creased, his nose wrinkling in puzzlement. "I still don't get it what out…" Bentley found himself cut off, his mouth dropping in shock when the figure turned around, using one of the cloths to wipe the sweat from his brow, grease streaked down one cheek yet his hair still somehow perfectly styled. "Kurt you're a grease monkey!" Bentley squealed causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow and Sam to drop his head into his hands with a groan.

"And you're Benny because Blaine would've known that," Kurt smirked, grabbing the bottle of water sat by his feet while Bentley continued to watch him in awe. "Most importantly though, where is my boyfriend, why do you have his schoolbag and why are you dressed like him?" Adjusting his navy blue overalls, he quirked his eyebrow again and turned his full attention to the two teenagers in front of him.

"Yeah you're on your own," Sam chuckled stepping backwards with his hands in the air while Bentley whined slightly. Tilting his head, Sam carefully surveyed the truck in front of him before breaking out in a grin, "Is that Azimio's?"

Kurt's smirk grew as he nodded, "Of course it is, it's just my little revenge every time he's in that I'm the one that gets to tell him what he screwed up and how much he owes this time. It also lets him know that I got out of this damn place and he's stuck here for all eternity."

Sam laughed, "Good, it serves him right, asshole deserves everything that he gets after what he did to you."

Kurt shrugged slightly, "It's just a little thing, but his face is pure priceless every single time." Watching Sam nod, he turned back to Bentley who seemed determined to look anywhere but at Kurt, carefully studying the sign hanging on the back wall. "Bentley, where's Blaine?"

Hazel eyes whipped round to meet Kurt's, a sheepish expression crossing the younger boys' face while he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Possibly…Probably…More than likely…"

"Bentley!"

"Tied to his computer chair in his while the twins guard him under lock and key for the day."

"You're kidding," Kurt deadpanned, Bentley blushing scarlet whilst Sam sniggered quietly. "Give me twenty minutes," He sighed, shaking his head and grabbing Blaine's car keys from Bentley's hand before stalking into the back room for a shower and to get changed.

* * *

Jumping out of the car, Kurt didn't give Sam and Bentley anytime to catch up with him before he was pounding on the Anderson's large wooden front door. "Where is he?" Kurt growled the moment the twins swung the heavy door open. Automatically the pair jumped out of the way and pointed to the stairs, staring at Kurt as though steam may start pouring out of his seething features.

Shaking his head and muttering under his breath, Kurt pushed passed the twenty two year olds and ran up the stairs, heading directly to the quirkily decorated room that he knew best in the Anderson household.

"Blaine," He cried out as he ran into the room, his boyfriend looking up at him with wide thankful eyes while Jude and Noah gulped and slunk back against one of the walls hoping to make themselves as invisible as possible and therefore avoid Kurt's wrath.

"Kurt help me, please? My arms went dead hours ago and I really need to pee!" Blaine whined quietly, shooting a dirty look to his older brothers' before turning pleading golden eyes onto his boyfriend's.

"Oh honey, god help me I'm going to kill them for this stupid plan," Kurt sighed walking closer to Blaine. "How the he…" Kurt broke off abruptly causing Blaine to frown at him, "Are those my limited edition Alexander McQueen scarves?"

Blaine nodded helplessly, Kurt's livid expression souring further as he turned to scowl at Austin and Pippin now hovering in the doorway to Blaine's room. "Oh you better run!" He screeched, flying after the older set of twins as they ran for their lives, a murderous glint streaking through his sapphire eyes.

"Umm Kurt? Anyone? God dammit will somebody untie me?"


	4. Leaving On A Jet Plane

**Meet The Anderson's**

**Leaving On A Jet Plane**

**Hey guys, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed after the last chapter it means a lot to know that you're all enjoying this. This chapter is a little different but I hope that it will at least give more of an insight into the relationship that each of the brothers' shares with Blaine at the very least. So anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Blaine sighed sadly, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them, watching his brothers' rush around the house while throwing things between them, each attempting to pack their suitcases at the last minute as per usual. Burrowing his face into his folded arms, he bit his lip sharply to suppress the tears he knew were inevitable, dreading the thought of being alone in the Anderson's huge, somewhat scary mansion once more. Having his brothers' back for the last four and a half weeks he had gotten so used to waking up to the sounds of the older twins fighting or Reed singing off key at the top of his lungs, and just in general having a loud, noisy, welcoming house to always return to when he went out. In a matter of hours though they would all be gone, off to various parts of the country for school and work, Kurt leaving on the same flight as Jude and Noah, unavoidably leaving Blaine with just the silence of the creaky old house. He was going to be all alone. Again.

Feeling a gentle hand run up and down his back, Blaine jumped in surprise, twisting his head around carefully to stare into Bentley's sorrow filled golden eyes. The eyes identical to his own watched him closely, protectiveness shimmering in them as Bentley wrapped his arms instinctively around his twin, drawing him to his chest and humming softly under his breath.

Irrespective of what most people usually thought in regards to the youngest Anderson brothers', Bentley had always been the quieter of the pair growing up, preferring to stand back and let Blaine do the talking for the two of them, especially where strangers and weird friends of their parents were involved. It had held it's advantages for the elder twin over the years allowing him to become very adept at when Blaine was lying or hiding his true feelings to protect someone else.

"I'm alright Benny, just tired from last night, it was a late one and a stupidly early morning because you losers still haven't packed," He smiled weakly, pulling back slightly from the firm hold he was locked in.

Bentley shook his head resolutely with a frown. "You're not okay Blainey," He murmured, pulling his brother closer again to whisper in his ear, "I know that you're not but just know that you're not alone, you're never alone. I am here whenever you need me any hour of the day, any day of the week. I love you. You're my brother and my best friend and you always, always will be. Forever right Blainey Boo?" His arms were wrapped as tightly as he could get them around his brother, his heart breaking as he felt only fraction of what Blaine was feeling. The twins knew that they had always been more in sync than the rest of their brothers' irrespective of whether that had been Blaine screaming in agony when Elijah had accidentally slammed a car door on Bentley's ankle when they were eleven or the year before when Bentley had felt a searing white hot pain across his vision only to learn of the 'slushy incident' that had been happening in Lima the following day.

Blaine sniffled softly, nodding slightly as the tears started to leak from his eyes, "I love you too Benny Boo. I'm just going to miss you all so much."

"I know," Bentley muttered, pulling Blaine close and resting his head on top of Blaine's curls. His eyes caught on Noah's miserable ones when he glanced up to see all other action in the room had stopped, the older brothers' staring at the babies of the family, a wave a sadness sweeping over their features.

"GROUP HUG!" Cooper yelled, all of the brothers' piling onto the twins on their parents antique couch, Bentley hollering he couldn't breathe while Blaine let out a squeak of laughter, each brother managing to ruffle his curls.

"Help, tiny person suffocating!" Bentley shrieked from under the throng of brothers', Blaine's laughter growing even as Elijah started to pull each of the older brothers' off, leaving just the youngest two curled up together on the couch. Bentley gasped for breath while glaring at the older Anderson's who were now looking at the babies of the family with fond expressions. An image of much younger brothers' being infatuated with two tiny babies, with the same wild midnight black curls, snuggled up asleep in the same crib conjured itself in Cooper's mind.

"Alright, leave Blaine to Benny, the rest of us still have shit loads more packing to do because somehow we've ended up practically buying the entire contents of Lima mall thanks to Kurt's shopping trips." Noah rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile, pushing Elijah towards the stairs as Jude ran after them.

"Got to say though, Ollie would be proud of you guys' for doing it with minimal complaining," He smirked, dodging his brothers' glares while Elijah reached out to hit him over the back of the head. "I'll have to let Ol know that you're all more inclined to go shopping with him now whenever you're in town."

"Oh god, please don't," Lucas moaned, diving onto Jude's back, "Shopping with Kurt was hell, and I'm pretty sure Ollie's worse."

"That's improbable, if not impossible, now move it. There's still plenty of work to be done and there's only eight hours until Burt and the rest of the Hudson-Hummel's arrive and we all leave," Cooper sighed, ushering the brothers up the stairs. Jude smirked slightly, wrapping his arms around Lucas's legs and taking the stairs at a sprint, his older brother yelling at him the whole way up before kissing the ground when Jude essentially dropped him at the top of the stairs with an eye roll.

"Why do we always leave packing 'til last minute?" Reed groaned using the bannister to haul himself up the stairs even as he felt his legs protest thanks to the run that Blaine had dragged him out on early that morning.

"Because packing sucks!" Austin and Pippin hollered, overtaking him on the stairs and grabbing his 'Lakers' cap from his head, shooting up the steps to their room with an irate Reed on their fast on their heels.

* * *

Lounging on his stomach on Jude's bed, the top forty blaring from the older brother's speakers, Blaine kicked his legs in the air, watching Jude mutter to himself and dash around the room, grabbing the remaining bits and pieces that he'd need for New York. The younger brother rolled his eyes and started to laugh when Jude tripped over one of his suitcases, ending up face first in the carpet, attempting to glare at Blaine from where he was lying.

"Not funny Bam Bam, not funny at all," Jude moaned, righting himself and crawling over to lean against the end of the bed where Blaine's head was, swiping one of the chocolates he had from the packet beside him.

"Wow," Blaine blinked, his giggles only fading slightly, "It's been a long time since you called me Bam Bam, Twinkle."

"No kidding. I always thought Dad was going to flip that time when you slipped up and called me Twinkle in front of him, you were only three at the time from what I remember."

Blaine gulped slightly, trying to block one of his earliest memories out of his mind, the one of his Father screaming at his tiny frame while Jude and Lucas looked on helplessly, still only young children themselves. Sighing, he leaned his head back down so that it was right next to Jude's, "Yeah, that got pretty scary for a while. I still can't understand how Cooper managed to drill into a two year old not to call you Twinkle Toes around Dad though. I mean I don't think I called you Jude anytime between the ages of two and seven, you were always the dancer, my Twinkle Toes," Cocking his head to the side, Blaine smiled slightly, "Or my Juju, but that was never as fun."

Jude chuckled lightly, reaching over to ruffle Blaine's curls, "Looking back on it Bam Bam, I think Cooper probably always knew on some level that we were gay, and he knew how Dad would react all along too I guess. Getting you to stick to Juju when they were around was simply his way of protecting us and making sure that I could keep dancing without them knowing. Coop's never been as dumb as he makes out really." Jude wrinkled his nose slightly, eyes dancing with laughter as they bore into Blaine's, "I never got over the fact that you could freaking say Twinkle Toes but you couldn't ever say Jude. I mean really Blaine, really?"

"Hey, d is a very hard letter to say Juju."

"I'm assuming you have no problem using it around Kurt now though," Jude smirked watching the blush rise in Blaine's face as he buried it in the bedspread.

"Oh my god," He muttered, grabbing the pillow from behind his feet and whacking it over Jude's head.

"Alright, alright, truce, truce!" Jude yelled, stopping Blaine when the pillow hit him again and tackling his cackling younger brother backwards onto the bed from where he was now standing. Pulling Blaine into a tight hug, the elder Anderson pushed them both up the bed until they were leaning against the headboard and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the floor, placing it between them. "I have a proposition for you Bam Bam."

Blaine's curious hazel eyes searched Jude's confident emerald ones in confusion. Swallowing a mouthful of popcorn with some difficulty, Blaine nodded slightly, "What's up Juju?"

"I just… Kurt's coming back to New York tonight with me too, right?"

Blaine winced heavily, feeling as though he had been punched in the gut, "Yeah. Thanks for reminding me of that though," He muttered bitterly tearing his eyes away from Jude's.

Jude chewed his bottom lip nervously, reaching out to squeeze Blaine's knee gently even as the teenager's head fell to his shoulder. "How about you come too? I mean Ol and I have a spare room and god knows with your grades we'd probably find a high school that would take you no bother even this late in your senior year."

Blaine's head shot up to stare at Jude, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth stuttering nonsense while his brain tried to grasp what his older brother had just said. "Jude," He eventually managed to breathe out, the shock of his brother's suggestion still etched into his features.

Jude smiled softly, "It's a genuine offer B. I even talked about it with Ollie at lengths, he'd be happy to have you there and it would be amazing having you permanently in the same state for the first time since I was fourteen."

Blaine blinked back tears, his eyes studying Jude carefully, "Jude I…" Taking a deep breath, he smiled sadly at Jude, "Jude, I'd love to…but you and I both know that I can't."

Jude's face fell, "Why not Bam Bam? It's not like I'm strapped for cash or anything, and you'd be close to Kurt, and you know that Ollie adores you."

"I know that Jude, I do really," Grinning, Blaine shuffled forwards, taking Jude's hands in his, "And it is going to hurt so god damn much knowing that you're all gone again." Cutting Jude off with a glare when the older boy tried to interrupt, Blaine grinned softly again. "You've protected me so much in my life Jude, and me staying in Lima, at least until the summer, this is my way of protecting you."

"I don't follow."

Blaine smiled sadly at Jude, making sure to catch his eye again. "If I came to live with you and Ol do you really think that Father would let me go easily? I don't care about the man and he doesn't care about me, I've known that since I was eight Jude. What I do however care about is you. I will not let that man tear you and your relationship with Ollie and your love for dance down because he doesn't believe in it. You and Ollie are both so important to me, and I am not going to put the two of you at risk for my own selfish reasons, and even if we didn't tell him, he'd find out somehow, it always happens with me." Shrugging slightly, Blaine beamed once more, "Besides, Sam needs me so I'm not going to leave him alone either."

Jude laughed shakily, swiping tears from his face, "You're one of a kind Blaine, you know that right?"

"I'd agree apart from the fact that I have a carbon copy three doors down blasting 'Britney Spears' for the world to know about," Blaine muttered dryly, pulling Jude in for a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, you know?"

"I'll miss you too B, so much," Jude smiled, tugging his younger brother closer. "Stupid sperm donor messing everything up." Blaine snorted at the nickname that the brothers' had coined for their Father long ago, the man often being nothing less than an absent empty figure in their life. "Just know that the offer will always stand, whenever you need it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now go help Bentley because if he's ready on time it might be a minor miracle. Not to mention I'm going to tear my hair out if I hear one more 'Britney' song or if there's another crash from that room because he's attempting to dance again."

"On it," Blaine laughed, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and sauntering out of the room.

* * *

"Alright, everybody out!" Burt yelled, sliding open the door to the ten seat hired minivan to release his many passengers as Blaine pulled up with another full car beside him.

Rolling his eyes at the brothers' leaping and jumping from the minivan before racing around the parking lot to collect luggage trolleys, Kurt rounded Blaine's Range Rover and took hold of the boys' hand, lifting it to his lips and smiling reassuringly when he felt golden eyes turn his way. "How are you doing B?"

Blaine shrugged, leaning against Kurt heavily, "I'll be alright Kurt, I'm just going to miss them all, and you."

"I'll miss you too B, but you're coming to visit soon, either that or I'll come back here and drag you with me to New York kicking and screaming."

Blaine laughed, watching with interest as Austin, Pippin and Bentley reclaimed Noah and Elijah's luggage trolley for themselves, "Well that can only end badly," He muttered, surveying Bentley dive out of the way with a yelp when Pippin's rucksack nearly hit him in the head. Kurt turned to where Blaine was staring and letting loose a laugh, tugging his boyfriend closer. "Besides Kurt, if anything you'll get have to get sick of me and kick me out of New York."

"Oh Honey, I could never get sick of you." Kurt grinned, tugging on Blaine's hand to make him follow the rest of their mismatched family into the warmth of the airport.

* * *

"Forwards slaves!" Bentley cried, leaping onto the luggage occupying the trolley that Austin and Pippin were leaning on and making himself comfortable.

The twins looked at each other, eyebrows rising and smirks forming over their faces. "Oh we'll give you forwards alright Benny," Austin muttered as the shorter boy turned to look at them with wide eyes, gulping loudly as the older twins both grabbed the trolley handle.

Bentley let loose a scream to wake to dead his hands flying out to grab the edges of the luggage that he was sitting on as the twins took off, their years of being on various track teams marred only slightly by the uncooperative trolley wheels. Turning a corner too enthusiastically, Bentley and the luggage were sent sprawling to the floor, the curly haired teen sliding across the recently buffed tiles and spinning in a circle so that when he cracked his eye open again he was staring up at the older brothers' watching him in shock.

Eyes opening fully, Bentley grinned as a mischievous twinkle found its' way into his golden orbs. "That was totally awesome! Let's go again!"

Eagerly, the three brothers' leapt to the task of replacing the luggage on the trolley; fighting over whose turn it was to ride when a throat cleared behind them. Schooling their faces into pictures of innocence, the three turned to see Burt, Cooper and Elijah each watching them with unimpressed expressions, Noah stood a behind them his face flickering as he tried to contain laughter.

"Can we help you?" Bentley asked, smiling sweetly.

"Funnily enough, you can," Cooper growled, reaching out to grab Austin's collar while Burt grabbed Pippin and Elijah took hold of Bentley, Noah rolling his eyes when he realised that he was being left to deal with their trolley. "You can stop creating absolute and utter havoc in the airport and stay here with the bags and everyone else while we go figure out where everyone's luggage needs to go and when we have to board."

"Well that's not as much fun," Pippin muttered bitterly, huffing and crossing his arms across his chest while pouting at the three men walking away.

Noah smirked slightly as he walked up to them, making sure that the three had well and truly disappeared and that Carole was busy talking to Jude and Sam before dumping the trolley in front of the three brothers'. "I didn't see anything, now take it and go, just try and stay out of trouble."

Three pairs of playfully sparkling eyes turned on Noah as the boys' squeezed their older brother in a tight hug before Pippin was jumping on the trolley and they were flying off in the opposite direction to that of which Cooper had disappeared to. Shaking his head, Noah whistled softly and went to join in the conversation with Carole.

* * *

"What's Sebastian doing here?" Kurt whispered quietly, watching Reed creep away from his brothers' to the solitary figure stood close by, his own arms wrapping tightly around Blaine's waist.

The younger teen followed his eye line with a soft smile as he watched Reed pull Sebastian in for a tight hug, muttering rapidly before tugging him closer to where the rest of the family had gathered. "Something tells me he and Reed have a lot left to say to each other."

"You don't think?" Kurt questioned, pulling back from Blaine slightly with a raised eyebrow, "I mean there's just…"

Blaine shrugged pulling Kurt closer with a feeble whine and burying his head in the crook of his neck again, determined to memorise his boyfriend's scent before he walked out of his life for potentially another couple of months. "I don't know Kurt. Anything's possible. The fact that I found you in Ohio of all places proves that to me. Reed and Seb have been growing closer since the summer pool party, I think that they text quite a bit, but I really don't know, unless they want meddled in or deserve it because the other person is a dick or a bimbo I try to stay out of my brothers' relationships." Kurt laughed softly, glancing around the airport quickly to make sure that no one was staring at the duo before kissing Blaine's temple tenderly, grinning at the sigh of contentment from the shorter of the pair. "As far as any of us are aware he's only ever had girlfriend's but the longest of those was Lauren and that was only three months long, two years ago so who knows?"

"Fair enough," Kurt mumbled, resting his head on top of Blaine's lightly gelled curls watching Reed and Sebastian laughing about something with curious eyes.

"Blainey you've got to come join us! These idiots think that they're faster than we'd be. I'm calling bullshit," Bentley grinned, screeching his trolley to a halt next to the entwined boys' with a chuckle, Austin, Lucas and Noah close behind him.

Blaine shook his head, feeling tears building in his eyes as he burrowed his face deeper into Kurt's neck. The older teen ran a hand gently down Blaine's back, jumping slightly when a notice rang out through the airport letting passengers know that the gate for the New York flight was now open. Red hot tears started to soak into his neck and shirt collar and he looked down at Blaine in alarm, drawing him closer as more of the brothers' started to surround the pair worrying as they watched Blaine begin to tremble slightly.

Burt sighed sadly having watched the entire exchange. "Alright boys' lets give them some privacy," Burt smiled rounding up the older Anderson brothers' and herding them away from the young couple winking conspiratorially at Kurt even while the brothers' protested, Blaine letting out a choked laugh as he caught Burt's eyes with a gloomy smile. Grabbing Austin by the collar when he tried to head back towards the couple, Burt shook his head vehemently, "Nope, nuuh, leave them Aus. Kurt can take care of Blaine, I promise you. We need to get all of your luggage checked in anyway, thank god Blaine made you all actually check in online last night or this could've been more of a nightmare."

No longer caring if anyone in the airport was watching them, Kurt pulled back and cupped Blaine's face in his hands, kissing every inch of his face, including his eyelids when they fluttered gently closed. "You're mine you know," Kurt smiled pulling a little further back, linking their fingers tightly and swinging their hands from side to side between them, "Mine, mine, mine." Letting his own eyes flicker closed, he leaned his forehead onto Blaine's.

"Always," Blaine whispered, his eyes red rimmed. "God Kurt, always, promise?"

Hearing the shaky tremble to Blaine's voice, Kurt wrenched his eyes back open, chuckling dryly. "Blaine Devon Anderson. Don't you know by this point?" Seeing the confusion flicker across the golden eyes he had studied for years Kurt beamed, yanking Blaine close to him and wrapping one hand around his waist, the other stroking his cheek gently, Kurt let his lips brush against Blaine's. "Baby, it's always been you, it always will be." Letting the words ghost over Blaine's lips, Kurt grinned at the shudder that rippled through his boyfriend before drawing him closer, sealing their lips together as their tongues explored each other's mouths, lost in a familiar battle for dominance.

* * *

Sebastian let out a low whistle, "Damn, who knew Gay Cyclops and Old Betty White could be so hot?"

Sam smirked, tilting his head and pulling a face when Blaine's hands travelled further down Kurt's back, "Well clearly you haven't paid them much attention when they're actually together, although this in public thing is new. Burt and Carole went to check bags with the others and get coffee, yeah?"

Sebastian nodded, eyebrow rising when Kurt bit Blaine's lip gently, "Damn boys'," He muttered, pulling out his phone and setting the camera on them.

"Not sure if that's creepy or just weird dude," Sam frowned appraising Sebastian quietly.

"Blackmail material or pure and simply embarrassing stuff for their future wedding. I can't decide which yet."

The blonde boy nodded, "Can I get a copy of that?"

"Five bucks."

"Deal."

"Oh gross, I don't want to see that Bash," Reed wrinkled his nose, trying to look anywhere but at his baby brother and his boyfriend, "I mean just ewwie."

"It's still hot though," Sebastian smirked, "Jeez do they just not need air?"

Blonde locks flying, Sam shook his head with a bemused grin, "Nope, I've sadly been witness to them going at this for hours. The price you pay for having to walk passed Kurt's bedroom door to get to the bathroom or the kitchen and Burt has an 'open doors' policy."

"Lalalalalala, I can't hear you," Reed sang, jamming his fingers in his ears.

"Reedy, give it up," Sebastian chuckled, snatching his 'Lakers' hat and placing it on his own head backwards with the hand that wasn't already occupied with his phone.

"Baaaash," Reed whined, a goofy smile on his face as he made no attempt to get the hat back, simply rolling his eyes at his friend, oblivious to Sam's confused glance.

"What happened to keeping it PG around us?" Elijah groaned, burying his head in his hands, "That right there, that has skyrocketed straight passed PG."

"Oh we're heading for R rated stuff here," Sebastian laughed, the two boys' seemingly oblivious both to their surroundings and the incredulous brothers' and friends'.

"No, nuuh, nope, not in front of me. I don't want to see my little brother sucking face, can we not just go back to kissing is icky? I miss that Blaine," Lucas whined, advancing towards them, Noah close behind while Jude simply sat back against one of the rucksacks with a yawn, reburying his face in his book to try and avoid the fireworks about to explode.

Austin and Pippin glanced at each other uneasily, their heads tilting and eyes rolling in silent conversation before both of them nodded, running after their older brothers'.

"Nope, not today boys', let them be," Pippin crowed, managing to grab Lucas and haul him away from Blaine and Kurt with a grin, "Man Luc you really are small, still not as small as Blainers or Benny but that would be near on impossible."

Austin meanwhile was tugging on Noah's arm, Bentley stepping up to pull the other arm, "Leaving them to suck face. They don't get to see each other for a while, it's only fair, and the rest of us are going back to boyfriends' and girlfriends'. Let them have this."

Relenting, Noah's face softened considerably when he glanced back to the pair, Blaine's head now resting on Kurt's chest, his cheeks tinged pink and breathing heavily, but looking the happiest he had all day as Kurt smiled tenderly, brushing a lock of Blaine's hair out of his eyes and pressing his lips to Blaine's forehead lovingly before simply cuddling the boy close.

"Seriously, leave them be," Cooper muttered as everyone but the couple re-joined the pile of bags that the leavers had accumulated in the middle of the almost deserted airport. The oldest brother looked up for where he was sitting tapping out a tune on Elijah's wheel along briefcase, headphones jammed in his ears and an eyebrow raised, "This is hard as hell for them and they just need a little time to themselves. Follow Jude's example if you're bored," He laughed, nodding to where the green eyed man was still lounging amongst the rucksacks and various pieces of hand luggage, book in one hand, his intense gaze never leaving the page.

Tilting his head, Bentley studied the plain black cover with confusion, "Whatcha reading Jude?"

The green eyed man glanced up momentarily, "'The Fault In Our Stars.'"

"Oh hell no," The second youngest Anderson groaned. "Blainey phoned me for a week straight sobbing after he finished that damn thing."

"Just because you wouldn't know a good book if it hit you in the face," Jude mumbled, not even bothering to look at Bentley as he flicked over the page, the other brothers' laughing at Bentley's indignant look.

"Wait, wait, wait," Lucas frowned, realisation suddenly dawning on him, "Is that why I had undecipherable answer phone messages from Blaine like every day for a week and a bit last September."

"More than likely."

Lucas groaned softly, "Jude when you finish that just remember that Blaine's your favourite brother and also that Cooper and Austin love you dearly."

"Dude, not cool," Austin breathed out.

"Time differences Luc!" Cooper squawked knowing full well that Jude was likely to finish the book in the middle of the night by the west coast brothers' standards.

"Exactly."

* * *

"I love you Kurt, so much."

"I know Blaine, I know. I love you too," Kurt breathed out slowly, thankful that he had Blaine at the airport with him this time yet petrified that it could potentially break the fragile boy. "This time, we do it better, so much better. I promise that I will always pick up your phone calls, no matter what I'm doing, if I need to leave a meeting or a class then so be it, and we skype at a minimum every three days. I don't care how busy either of us are."

Blaine nodded emphatically, "A million times yes. I promise that I will come to you as soon as I freak out about anything, or anything feels wrong, better communication that's what we need."

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, pulling his curly haired boyfriend close and breathing in the scent that was so inherently Blaine once more, mint, raspberry and coffee, the smell that let him know he was home. "I'm going to miss you like hell B."

Blaine sighed softly, "Only a little while to go then I'll hopefully be right there in New York with you, we can do this mio bella, we can."

Kurt nodded against Blaine's forehead, "Of course we can, and we're stronger for our past now Blaine. As hard as that may be to admit it's the truth, mon trésor." Sighing softly, Kurt pecked Blaine's cheek and drew away, grasping the boy's hand tightly in his own. "Now come on, there are other people than me who need to say goodbye to you today."

Joining the growing group in the centre of the airport, the couple rolled their eyes and smiled graciously at the catcalls they received, thanking god silently that the brothers' saw sense to shut up as Burt and Carole returned.

A public announcement ringing out from the loudspeakers around the room had the gathered mismatched family wincing, announcing the boarding gates for flights to Seattle, Chicago and Los Angeles were now available and requesting that passengers of the New York flight proceed quickly to security. "All right then, this is it I guess boys'," Burt smiled softly, Carole's arms already wrapping around Elijah and Reed in a loving, goodbye embrace. The brothers' flocked around the pair that had become like the closest things to parents' that they had ever experienced, leaving Kurt and Blaine a few more moments together.

Turning to look at Blaine, Jude sighed softly, the announcement still ringing through the airport for a second time. His eyes flickered between Kurt, Noah and Blaine, taking in the unhappy smiles on each face, "That's us Bam Bam."

Blaine nodded, blinking rapidly in an effort to get rid of the tears building up.

Shaking his head and trying to hold back his own flood of emotions, Noah stepped forwards and yanked Blaine into his arms, holding him tightly. "I love you kiddo. If you need me anytime of the day or night you ring me, yeah?" Feeling Blaine nod gently against his chest made Noah's sad smile grow only slightly. "Besides that I have like an almost two hour drive from JFKto New Haven so I will be needing some entertaining in a few hours, we all know how short my attention span is."

Laughing, Blaine pulled back, his eyes twinkling slightly, "The attention span of a goldfish."

"Don't you know it," Noah grinned slightly bemused, "Why they let me make up prescriptions I'll never know."

"Because you're good at it?" Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes quickly before hugging Noah once more, "Love you too Noah."

Feeling himself be pulled away from Noah, Blaine squeaked as he caught the familiar scent of Lucas' cologne. "Stop hogging Blainers Noah, I'm way cooler and way more important than you," The slightly younger brother smirked, sticking his tongue out at the blue eyed man only to receive the finger in return, Blaine sniggering lightly against Lucas' chest. "You better call me all the time I hope you know. I need someone to discuss and geek out with Doctor Who over."

"Oh that's a must," Blaine laughed, "Rose and Ten still rule all though all of your other viewpoints are invalid."

"Not sure I still liked Donna and you've got to admit Amy was pretty awesome."

Blaine scoffed, squeezing Lucas tight only releasing him when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, Elijah burying his face in the crook of his neck. "You're my baby brother Blainey," He murmured, his own tears streaming from his eyes, "I'm so sorry I haven't been there for to protect you all these stupid times."

Turning around and pulling Elijah into his arms rubbing a hand up and down his back Blaine chuckled softly. "Lij, you've always been there for me, always." He laughed when Elijah wriggled in his arms, simply holding him closer. "You always will be, I have no doubt in that. I love you Lij."

"Love you too Blainey," Elijah whispered, falling into Noah's arms when he opened them, the blue eyed man shaking his head chuckling soundlessly while he tried to calm his older brother down, catching Blaine's eyes and pulling a face to make the curly haired boy laugh.

Shaking his head at his older brothers', Blaine spied Reed stood on his own for the first time since the older boy had spotted Sebastian in the airport and immediately made a beeline for him. When he reached Reed, he managed to throw his arms around the nineteen year olds shoulders, smirking when he jumped. "Hiya Reed!"

Chuckling, Reed reached up to grab Blaine's hands where they met at the base of his neck, "Hi Blaine."

Swinging himself round to stand in front of his brother, Blaine let his eyes roam up and down him. "I just thought I'd come and say see you later real quick so you can spend some more time with Seb." The younger brother stepped back as Reed started to scramble for words, his body rigid and face pale.

"Oh no, Blaine, Bash is just a…erm he's…we're just friends."

"Reed do you love me any less for being gay?" Blaine frowned, his eyes searching Reed's horrified ones.

"Of course not, how could you even suggest that?"

"Then what makes you think that anyone would ever love you any less for it? Whether you like girls' or boys' doesn't make a difference to me Reed, you're still my big brother. You're still you, that doesn't change just because you're confused or because of anything else, we may have issues if you suddenly turn around and tell me you don't like Disney or something like that but otherwise nope you're still you." Blaine smirked slightly, "You're still the only one I trust to get rid of the monsters in the closet."

Reed laughed, shaking his head, "When did you get so wise?"

"I have always been the smartest brother dearest it's just taken you this long to catch up."

Smirking, Reed wrapped his arms around Blaine, "Uh-huh, sure. Bash is still just a friend Blaine, a good friend but yeah. Oh and the smartest one yeah? Who was it that ran into a glass door?"

Wriggling out of his arms, Blaine shot a dirty look at Reed, "You promised that you would never bring that up again and I was four!"

"Still ran into a glass door," Reed sing songed, dancing away from Blaine back to Sebastian and Sam.

Austin and Pippin looked at each other quickly, smirking before surging forwards, diving on Blaine and effectively pinning him to the ground pressing sloppy kisses to his forehead and cheeks as he squealed and laughed beneath them. "We love you, we love you, we love you, we love you, we love you, we love you, we love you, we love you!" They crowed, Blaine still wriggling and shrieking underneath them.

"Okay you two, let Blaine breathe," Cooper snickered, hauling the twins off of Blaine while Bentley pulled him to his feet and helped him dust off his shirt. Cooper glanced to the younger twins and Kurt, watching them crack up with laughter before turning back to Austin and Pippin, noting how close they were stood. "You two have your own goodbyes to say to each other, so if you want to head through security now everyone will understand." The twins looked at each other, nodding wearily before collecting their hand luggage. Cooper sighed softly, hugging Pippin tight and squeezing Austin's shoulder, "See that Pip gets to the right boarding gate and I'll meet you just at the other side of security right Aus?"

Austin nodded, grabbing his red rucksack and heaving it onto his back as Pippin grabbed his wheel along backpack, hugging the brothers he wouldn't see for a few more months once more.

"Austin," Cooper called out just as the boys' started to walk away. "I do not want a call saying that you've somehow sneaked onto a flight to Chicago, you better be waiting for me back there you have college on Monday morning."

The twins grinned mischievously at each other before saluting their older brother and running towards security, pushing and elbowing at each other as they went, leaving many eye rolls in their wake.

"It's going to be damn quiet around here without them," Sam blinked, watching Austin almost shove Pippin over a barrier before doubling over with laughter, security watching them closely as they joined the queue.

Cooper smirked once more, shaking his head as he clasped a hand around Blaine's shoulder, hazel eyes turning to look at him. Guiding Blaine slightly away from the group, Cooper hugged him tightly before pulling away and placing his hands on his little brothers' shoulders. "I expect a phone call every night before you go to bed without fail Squirt," Blaine nodded vigorously, his curls flying free from the slight gel hold. "Alright, you phone me first when anything happens or if you need permission for any school trips or anything, I'll fax across the written permission, same as always. This time though, I swear to god Squirt if I get a phone call from a hospital to say that you've been admitted I will personally fly back here and kill you myself, capiche?"

"Capiche," Blaine laughed, lunging forwards to wrap his arms around his brother tightly. Cooper chuckled, an image of a four year old Blaine repeating the same phrase to his seventeen year old self when he was teaching him something he wasn't supposed to do taking shape in his mind. Their parents always seemed to fail in teaching their young sons' anything and their nannies were harsh if not a bit useless and therefore Cooper had taken it upon himself to teach the youngest right from wrong. "I love you Coop," Blaine mumbled, pulling back slightly. "But you shouldn't have to be doing this."

"Doing what?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "Acting like my Dad, Coop, like our Dad. You didn't have a childhood because of it and it's not fair."

"Hey, hey," Cooper sighed, pulling Blaine close again, "Let's not get into the semantics of it all now Squirt, yeah I kind of lost a lot of my childhood looking after you guys' whenever I was home from school, but you know what? I would never have had it any other way. You and the others', you're my world. It kills me when something happens to one of you and it completely raises me up when you guys' achieve something you've been working for, I love you all. That is as far as it goes. I love you and you guys' needed that father figure. Jeez Blaine, you and Bentley were three when I was sixteen, you needed me to take on that role Squirt. I have no regrets, especially not after seeing how you've turned out, maybe a few with Bentley," Cooper frowned as Blaine snorted, burying his face in Cooper's chest to stifle his laughter, "I love you Blaine. Besides, I'm not half making up for a supposed lack of teenage years now." Blaine laughed again, wiping away the few tears leaking down his cheeks when Cooper smiled warmly at him, ruffling Blaine's curls.

"My turn!" Jude yelped, diving over to the pair and pulling Blaine away from Cooper. "My offer still stands Bam Bam," He murmured quietly.

"I know," Blaine whispered, just as softly, his eyes flickering over to where Sam and Sebastian were arguing, Reed and Kurt following the fight like a tennis match, heads swinging from side to side as the dispute progressed. "I can't though, not yet. I'm not risking any of you guys', besides," His eyes glanced over to Burt and Carole obviously discussing him with Cooper, "I'm not alone here anymore Jude. I have people I can count on actually in Ohio, not just spread around the country."

Jude grinned, "Yeah, that much I know, but the offer still stands, and if Ohio ever gets too much and you just want an out for even just few days, there is always a bed with your name on it, always."

"Thanks. Jude can you promise me something?"

Appraising his younger brother with a raised eyebrow, Jude cautiously nodded, "Sure Blaine, what's up?"

"Look out for Kurt in New York? I mean I know that he's been there for a few months now but he's still just about to start NYADA and I'm worried he'll run himself into the ground between Vogue and NYADA," Blaine smiled a bit, a faraway look in his eye as he watched his boyfriend laugh at something Sebastian was saying. "He just, he's everything."

"You're so whipped," Jude laughed, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Look who's talking pretty sure if Ollie said jump you'd actually ask how high," Blaine snorted, dodging Jude's hand that reached out to unsettle his curls.

"All right smart ass. Anyway of course I'll check in with Kurt, Ollie and I can even introduce him to a few other NYADA students, they're juniors, but it'll be good for him to know people other than Rachel," Nudging Blaine he smiled softly, "He'll be fine Blainers. I've already told him that the spare room is as good as his any night he needs it. I'm guessing you won't mind sharing when you're in town?"

"You're an asshole," Blaine laughed winding his arms around Jude tightly.

"Hmmmm, maybe but you love me anyway. Now go speak to Benny, he looks a little lost."

Glancing up, Blaine frowned when he saw Bentley sat amongst the remaining bags, watching everyone else from the distance, his knees drawn up under his chin. With a sigh, Blaine squeezed Jude's hand once more and made his way over to his twin, smirking when Bentley jumped at his presence.

"What's up Benny Boo? You look like the world's about to end." Turning to look at his twin, Bentley's bottom lip quivered and his eyes flooded with tears. Blaine's own amber eyes widened in alarm and he pulled Bentley into his arms, the older twin burying his neck in Blaine's shoulder, his body shaking slightly with sobs.

"I don't want to go back Blaine. I miss you too much and I hate it in Washington. The city's nice, don't get me wrong, but I really just don't want to go back."

"Bentley," Blaine breathed out quietly, "What's brought all of this on?"

Bentley shrugged, pulling back slightly. "A mix of things I think. The final straw though was Kaitlin breaking up with me earlier, apparently she and Greg have been sleeping together for like two months now."

Blaine hissed, wincing slightly, "Isn't Greg your best friend?"

Laughing humourlessly Bentley shook his head, "Not any more he's not."

"Fair point, what else is going on Benny? You can talk to me you know, I'm not some china doll that you all have to protect."

Bentley choked out a real laugh at that, "Blaine, the more we try to protect you, the more trouble you seem to get into which more often than not will end up with you injured." Blaine shot Bentley a withering look before poking him, his eyes letting Bentley know that he hadn't forgotten his line of questioning. Sighing, the older of the pair let his head fall to Blaine's shoulder, smiling when Blaine's instinctively dropped to rest on top. "It's everything Blaine. I know I said after that day at McKinley that I couldn't wait to go back and maybe academically that's true but…my roommates a grade A asshole this year who thinks he's literally so much better than anyone else and constantly has his girlfriend in. Clearly I've lost two supposedly good friends in Kaitlin and Greg, as for the others, most are only interested because I'm on the swim team so I'm going to be lonely. Worst of all Father has made it clear to that stupid school that he wants me to go into politics so they're now pushing it harder and harder." Gulping Bentley shuddered slightly, "I took Jude's route, I sent of applications for politics courses, but erm, also for photography." He sighed again, "I got an early admittance to Columbia to study Visual Arts. You're the first person I've told."

Blaine sat stunned for a moment before yelping and crushing Bentley in a tight hug, "Bentley that's amazing! Why the hell haven't you let anyone know before now?"

"Because I can't accept it Blaine!" He cried, pulling away from his twin, "He wants me to do politics so I guess it's what I'll have to do."

"Bentley Darren Anderson!" Blaine squawked, shaking his brother, "Have you lost that little piece of a brain that I know is rattling around in there somewhere? Jesus Benny, since when have any of us ever done what Father wanted us to do? Well besides Lucas but that's because he actually wanted to be a lawyer to fight for equal rights, but meh. Benny if this is what you want then you go for it, you do what makes you happy, even Elijah will tell you that you've basically carried a camera everywhere with you since you were three. Benny it's your destiny, it's what you love, pursue it with everything that you have. Besides that, Columbia Benny? Are you kidding? Lie to Father and say that you're doing politics there; he'd never know any different, look at Jude and Ollie. You have to do this Bentley, I won't let you not."

"You know, there's a reason that I love you," Bentley laughed, swiping his tears away. "God Blaine, I'm going to miss you so much, it's the reason that I hate coming home for holidays. Afterwards I miss you too much, I always turn to tell you something and you're just not there because you're stuck here."

Blaine smiled softly, "Text me then, whenever you want me just text me. I'm not promising that I'll always reply that second but I'll always reply at some point."

"That sounds good. I love you Blainey Boo."

"I love you too Benny Boo."

"How come you're the youngest yet you always end up giving advice? I heard you talking to Reed earlier too."

Blaine grinned and shrugged, "Because without me you lot would probably be locked up or running in circles somewhere."

Bentley laughed, shaking his head, "The horrific thing is that you're right."

"I know."

Sighing, Bentley looked up to where all of the brothers' were picking up their bags'. "I guess this is it then," He sighed, hugging Blaine tightly.

"GROUP HUG!" Noah yelled, all of the remaining Anderson's, Sam, Sebastian and Kurt jumping in, Blaine ending up wrapped up between his boyfriend and his twin.

"We've really got to go guys'," Cooper sighed, watching their flights flash up one at a time on the board, "And I really need to make sure the twins aren't creating hell back there," He frowned, glancing towards the security checkpoint.

The others all murmured their assent, each hugging those staying in Ohio one last time. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, feeling the boys' own squeezing him snugly, "I love you so much Blaine Anderson. I'm never letting go of you ever again, it's just a few months more baby."

Blaine nodded carefully, pulling back and capturing Kurt's lips in a slow, sweet kiss, "I love you too and I know that we can do this, we can." Blaine let Jude wrap his arm around Kurt's shoulder, leading the blue eyed boy with the rest of the group towards security, Sam and Sebastian stood either side of Blaine from where they watched the group walk further and further away.

"Oi Blaine," Bentley suddenly yelled from halfway across the large room. "Greg was never my best friend, that's been you since they day we were born," Bentley grinned, lifting a hand in goodbye as Cooper dragged him towards security.

"They're gone," Blaine whispered brokenly the tears starting to form a trail down his face, he hadn't felt this alone in a long time at least the last time they'd all left Kurt had still been there for him for a few extra weeks before Blaine had pushed him off to New York too. "They're really all gone."

A hand clasping on his shoulder made Blaine jump and he turned to meet Burt, Sam, Sebastian and Carole's gloomy eyes. Without a moments hesitation, the teenager flung himself into Burt's waiting arms, feeling the man hold him close gently shushing him as he rocked them gently. Sam wrapped an arm around Carole's shoulders when her own tears started to slip down her face, casting a worried glance at his best friend, Sebastian shuffling uncomfortably beside them.

"It'll be okay squirt," Burt murmured quietly, "It'll all be okay they're only a phone call away. Sam, drive Blaine's car back to ours, yeah?" He smiled, throwing the shorter teenagers keys to the blonde boy still living in his house with a small smile. Turning slightly to Sebastian, he quirked an eyebrow slightly, "You're welcome anytime as well Sebastian, and if you have nothing else to do, you may as well join tonight too."

"I'll go with Sam Burt just to make sure he gets back okay," Carole smiled softly, running a hand gently over the back of Blaine's head before placing a tender kiss to the slightly tamed mass of curls. "Sebastian, are you riding with us?"

Shaking his head, the tall boy smiled softly, "No, erm I drove out earlier because I was dropping my sister off anyway, but I guess, if it's ok, could I maybe follow?"

Carole beamed at him, wrapping one arm around Sam and the other around a stunned Sebastian as she led them from the airport, "You are more than welcome to Sweetheart."

Burt nodded slowly as his wife turned away from him, his attention still focused on the heart breaking sobs coming from the boy in front of him. "Come on Blaine, we'll head back to ours and we can pig out on ice cream and sweets and pizza and get our heads round the fact that Ohio is going to be stupidly quiet for a while."

Blaine laughed softly, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeves as Burt chastised him with a soft smile, handing him a tissue. "Kurt will kill me if I let you have ice cream, sweets and pizza," He sniffled, a few tears still slipping from his eyes and his voice hoarse.

Burt grinned wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder as he led the young teenager out to the parking lot. "Something I've learnt lately from your brothers' is that what Kurt doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You've spent too much time with Austin and Pippin over the holidays."

"Probably true but what the hell I like getting to know my boys' and they were handy to have around the shop when they weren't causing mayhem," Burt laughed softly. "I'd say I did a pretty good job of getting to know each and every one of them over the holidays, I still have my favourite though," He grinned winking at Blaine when he let a small laugh go.

Blaine sighed quietly, "I should probably head home just in case my parents phone or something. They tend to like the house being looked after."

Burt's face softened slightly, a severe hatred for the Anderson parents flashing through him before he turned his focus back to their youngest son stood before him, almost curled right in on himself in an attempt to make himself look as small as possible. "Blaine you haven't heard from them since September I'm sure you can spend one night out and as much as it pains me to say this they wouldn't notice." Watching Blaine wince heavily Burt felt a tug at his heart and wound the arm around Blaine's shoulder tighter. "But hey Sam, Finn, Carole and myself can always use a fifth or sixth person around." Seeing Blaine's reluctance still Burt rolled his eyes nudging the teenager, "I'll even throw in the 'Harry Potter' films."

Blaine laughed fully then, his face a picture of delight as he climbed into the middle passenger seat of the minivan, "Deal, but only if we start at the beginning."

"Oh we're pulling an all nighter kid if it gets us through them all. Anything to keep your mind off of today."

The laughter flowed through the minivan as Blaine cranked up the stereo. Watching Blaine sing along at the top of his lungs when 'Katy Perry' blasted from the speakers was enough to make Burt beam. Blaine would be fine; the Hudson-Hummel's and Sam would make sure of that. After all, Burt had promised nine boys' that he would make sure of that.

**Thanks again for reading, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to get the next one up by a week on Saturday, so let me know what you think.**


	5. Wish You Were Here

**Meet The Anderson's**

**Hey guys, I am so, so unbelievably sorry for how long this has taken. It's been one of those time where everything just seems to keep happening at once, one thing after another so finding the time to write has been damn near impossible so I am really sorry. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, favouriting and following this story and I hope that there are at least some of you still interested in Meet The Anderson's. This one's a bit darker than the previous chapters, not much but it is a bit, if you want to skip this one though, the next one should be back to being lighter again hopefully. Thanks again to all of those still reading and let me now what you think.**

**Wish You Were Here**

Blaine a mile off of his bed when he heard the front door slam below him, the noise echoing through his headphones, which had been pounding out 'Michael Jackson' moments earlier. Tilting his head, he kicked his legs in the air and chewed on his pencil thoughtfully, waiting for one of the housemaids or the gardener to pop their head around his door to let him know they were done for the day. Frowning when the sound of clicking heels reached his ears, Blaine's eyes widened with a mixture of fear and incredulity while he tried to disentangle himself from his headphone wire and scramble up from his bed.

Tearing into the living room, he came to an abrupt halt when he was met with the judgmental glares of his parents' and instantly managed to school his stunned features into a neutral expression. Gulping, he straightened his back and walked slowly towards his parents, both of which were eyeing him carefully from their armchairs while sipping their scotches.

"Mother, Father," The young boy nodded, coming to a stop in front of his parents, his hands folding behind his back as he stood ram rod straight.

"Blaine Devon," His father acknowledged, eyes ice cold as they raked over his youngest son, "I trust that everything is in order with the house and you are staying out of the way of the staff."

"Yes Sir," Blaine muttered, eyes finding the floor as he shivered slightly under his Father's intense gaze.

"Look at me when I speak to you boy and stand up straight!" The older Anderson barked, suddenly standing directly in front of his flinching son, Blaine's worried hazel eyes raising to meet his father's stormy grey ones. "Are you still with that boy?"

Blaine's back straightened as he nodded slightly, "Yes Sir."

The young boy had been expecting the backhand the minute that it hit his face, managing to brace himself before he stumbled backwards. "We should have sent you to that camp when we had the chance, at the very least that would have straightened you out." Blaine's Mother sneered, downing her own scotch before joining her husband in evaluating her son, "I always knew that Cooper was being stupid when he managed to get around having you sent there, of course his stupidity is shown in most of his life choices. He was always much too lenient with you boys', it's probably why you've all turned out as you have."

"Cooper raised us! You two were never here it was Coop or Elijah that was there for every broken bone, every scraped knee on a playground. Cooper raised us when he was still just a kid himself, even when he was hundreds of miles away at that stupid school. And with all due respect Ma'am I don't believe a word that you've just said." Blaine ground out, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, nails digging into the palms of his hand.

"What did you just say you insolent little brat?" She hissed, his Father practically frothing at the mouth as he glared at Blaine, both of the adults almost towering over their tiny son.

Blaine stood as tall as he could, hands' now clasped behind his back as he tried to ignore the stinging in his face. "Cooper's a good man. One of the best and he has made the life choices that have made him happy and protected those around him. All of my brothers' are good men, and they will continue to be good men for as long as they live, the majority of that has nothing to do with their parentage."

His Mother sniffed, still glaring at her youngest son through her murky brown eyes, "However your thoughts on your brothers' may be, the majority have lost their way and we still should have had you sent to that camp and the rest of them to Sunday school, maybe then you would all have better manners and better views on the world. At least you would know how to better respect your elders. We gave you boys' everything that you could ever possibly want, despite how you've all turned out."

"Yes Ma'am," The young boy sighed resolutely, staring at the wall behind his parents' heads as tiredness swept over him, sick of fighting the two people who were supposed to have supported him no matter what. Internally, his mind was racing, but thankfully he had the common sense not to point out that his parents' truthfully had done very little for their sons'. All the boys' had ever truly wanted growing up was each other and parents' who would love and inspire them to be anything they wanted to be. In reality they were dumped with cold hearted nannies and material objects that more often that not had been bought with money from their old family fortune rather than what their parents' had actually earned. "I still believe that they are all good men though."

"Yes well. You always were the biggest disappointment to your Mother and I Blaine Devon and I do not see that changing at any point in the future. You're never particularly going to amount to anything. We're heading to your grandparent's old summer home in Italy and then after that we're not sure where we'll go. We'll get in touch when we need you to sort the house out for our return. Obviously you need the warning," He sneered at Blaine, cold eyes never once leaving the trembling teens features, ignoring the fact that surfaces around the room were literally gleaming in the evening sunshine that was streaming through the windows.

"Yes Sir," Blaine whispered, not trusting himself to lift his eyes from the floor this time.

Shaking his head, the elder Anderson glared at his youngest son one final time before sweeping from the room beckoning his wife to follow him. Casting a look at her son the petite woman rolled her eyes and followed in her husband's wake, mumbling under her breath.

Blaine waited for the sound of the front door slamming and the engine of his parent's limo starting up before he let the tears begin to fall silently down his face. Backing up against the wall, he collapsed to the floor, pulling his shaking knees to his chest and burying his face in them, soundless sobs wracking his tiny frame.

* * *

"Dad, Dad I need you to check on Blaine!"

"Okay kid calm down, now what's going on? I'm grabbing my keys now but I need to know what's wrong." Burt grimaced, trying to calm his frantic son down.

Kurt's voice however only seemed to rise in pitch, bordering on a near panic attack over the phone. "I haven't heard from him in three days and we promised to talk every day so I phoned some of the others and no one's heard from him. I'm really worried Dad."

"He hasn't been at school this week either," Sam piped up from the corner of the front room where he and Sebastian had been playing on the PlayStation for the last few hours, obviously able to hear the full conversation from the sheer volume of Kurt's screeches.

Sebastian nodded glumly from beside him, automatically pausing their game as he did so. "Now that you mention it I haven't heard from him all week and I asked him to come today but got no response. And if dapper boy's anything, it's punctual with replying to invites be it a yes or a no."

"Guys', that was information that I really could have used before now," Burt hissed quietly, still trying to calm the anxious Kurt down on the other end while shooting the blushing, shrugging boys' on his couch a look. Raising his hand in a farewell, he cast the pair a final glance before shutting the front door.

"Kurt, I'm leaving now. I'm going to drive like a maniac and I'll be with him as soon as possible. I promised everyone I'd take care of him while none of you were here and blatantly I haven't done a good job of that so far."

"Dad, you're always there for all of us. I know for a fact that you're still in touch with every single Anderson nearly every day." Burt could practically hear Kurt's smile as he was talking, struggling to keep his own blush at bay while he started the engine. "There was always just you and me, but now you've taken another thirteen boys' under your wing, well young men really, and you never even batted an eyelid. From Finn right down to Sebastian, Dad I don't even think I have the words for you anymore."

Burt chuckled dryly, "Kurt, I only did what any decent person would've done and you know what? I now have fourteen, mostly unofficial, kids who I will do anything for."

"Hmm, maybe, but somehow I highly doubt most people would go to the lengths that you have for all of us. I'm going to go though, please drive safe Dad."

"I will buddy, I always do. I'll get him to ring you when I find out what's going on."

"Oh and Dad a heads up, we tried to talk him out of it, but Benny has just boarded a flight to Columbus and should be landing in about an hour and twenty or so. So you may want to swing by Port Columbus airport on the way to Blaine's. I know it's technically out of the way but I'm not sure I trust Benny getting a cab by himself." Kurt paused for a minute; clearly giving Burt a minute to process the fact that he was going to have the youngest two Anderson's to care for soon enough, rather than just Blaine. "I'm also not sure that anyone but Benny is what Blaine needs or will want right now."

"Kurt, that boy will always need you to. I don't think you even know how much."

"Yeah. I don't think he'll ever realise how much I need him too," Kurt laughed, Burt rolling his eyes at the lovey dovey tone that shone through Kurt's words. "And Dad?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Hearing the dial tone, Burt smiled softly, his mind filled with thoughts of all of his boys'. Frowning when they drifted to Blaine, his foot hit the floor, determined to reach Bentley and then Blaine in record time.

* * *

Burt had barely pulled up at the Anderson's mansion before Bentley had swung open the car door and was taking the front steps two at a time. Following behind the young boy at only a slightly slower pace, Burt took the time to close the front door before following Bentley's footsteps, scarcely able to suppress the shudder that passed through him from the empty feeling of the dark, cold house.

"Blaine," Bentley cried softly as he finally found his brother curled up against the wall in the living room, knees drawn up to his chest, empty eyes staring off into space, "Oh god Blaine, what happened to you?"

Almost as if hearing his twin's voice broke the spell Blaine was under, his head snapped to the doorway, staring at Bentley for a minute before his clouded eyes appeared to recognise the figures stood there. "Benny," He croaked quietly, holding out his arms for his brother.

"I'm here Blainey, I'm here," Bentley murmured, instantly crossing the room and drawing Blaine into his arms. Holding Blaine tightly, Bentley shivered when broken sobs started to echo throughout the room, both teens' bodies shaking with the wretched noises resonating from deep within Blaine. "What happened Blainey?"

Blaine's eyes sought out Bentley's identical ones before shifting to focus on Burt's momentarily, eventually finding the ground as he wrung his hands in his lap. "Am I really worthless Bentley? Am I really such a disappointment to this family?"

Bentley and Burt took in the same ragged breath, their eyes staring at Blaine as Bentley's head began to shake back and forth rapidly. "No, Blaine no. You are anything but worthless. You're my best friend and my brother, how could you ever think that?"

"Mom and Dad told me I was their biggest disappointment," Blaine whispered mostly to himself, both Burt and Bentley's eyes burning with the same rage.

Striding across the room to the two boys', Burt crouched in front of them, gently placing a hand on Blaine's cheek to guide the pain filled hazel eyes to look at him. "Blaine, you are a wonderful person." Guiding Blaine back to him when he tried to bury his face into Bentley's chest again, Burt shook his head slightly. "You are. If you're parents can't see that then it is their own problem, not yours." Smiling lightly at the young boy, Burt tilted his head, ignoring the growing numbness in his legs from his crouched position. "I'm not going to say that you're perfect because you're not, you make mistakes, you screw up, but hell, you wouldn't be human if you didn't. No one is perfect Blaine. Striving too hard to be perfect in some one else's eyes is just going to ruin the person you could be. What was it that you told my son once, that you would always remind him how perfectly imperfect he was? You need to try and remember that for yourself too."

Blaine's shining wide eyes stared at Burt for a few moments before he disentangled himself from Bentley and threw himself into the man's waiting arms. Chuckling as he crashed backwards onto the floor, Burt held him close.

"Thank you Burt."

Shrugging slightly, Burt squeezed the young boy tightly before loosening his grip. "Ring him Blaine, he was really worried."

The curly haired boy nodded, eyes still tinted red as he pulled out his phone, Bentley shooting a sad smile in Burt's direction as he gripped Blaine's knee gently. Standing, the older twin motioned to the kitchen, Burt clasping Blaine's shoulder before following, the coffee machine already running.

* * *

"I just don't know Kurt, Blaine's never ever done this before. Even when he's thrown a temper tantrum and refused to actually speak to anyone for various reasons, more often than not because one of the twins pranks has gone a bit too far, but he's always checked in with Cooper, always. Cooper's completely losing his shit in L.A. according to Aus but he can't leave at the minute otherwise he loses this job and it could be a big one for him," The older boy sighed, running a hand through messed up curls before taking a sip of his cappuccino wincing slightly at the burn snaking down his throat.

Kurt angled his head azure eyes scanning Jude's all too familiar features, smiling softly at the little traits that he'd always thought were so inherently Blaine, but now knew were an Anderson brothers' thing that had simply passed from one to another before they'd all picked up the various habits. "Blaine would never forgive himself or Cooper if Coop left L.A. right now for him."

Jude nodded slowly, folding his hands on the table in front of him, "I'm pretty certain that is the only thing keeping him in California right now."

Kurt's phone buzzing into life startled both men as Kurt scrambled to answer his boyfriend's call, eyes widening when Blaine burst into tears at the sound of his voice. "Blaine, B, Baby calm down. Come on, hey, hey, it's alright Mon petit trésor please."

Smiling softly as Blaine's sobs slowed to hiccups, Kurt listened to his explanation of what had happened, eyes burning with a fury that scared Jude, making him shift uncomfortably when the younger man's eyes caught on him. "They're assholes and they're not worth it B. They literally are talking shit." Kurt laughed sharply, a sound that made Jude flinch and watch Kurt more closely. "Blaine Devon Anderson listen to me and listen to me now. You speak six languages fluently, you can play at least eleven instruments ridiculously well, you're a straight A student, the senior class president, one of the leaders of the glee club and of god knows how many other clubs and you're back on the top ranked high school cheerleading squad in the country as of last week, for which I still demand pictures of you in that uniform." Jude snorted into his coffee, trying to stop himself from choking as Kurt glared at him, ice blue eyes giving him away as they shimmered in amusement at his future brother-in-law.

"And you know what Blaine, all of that aside, you are a loving, honest, caring, hard working person who helps just about as many people as he can. You got me to still come out here even though it made you miserable, you're making sure both Brittany and Sam graduate this year and don't even get me started on your relationships with your brothers'.

Blaine Anderson you amaze me and just about everyone else that you meet. You are anything but a disappointment or worthless or whatever other crap they told you. Besides, you are everything to me."

Jude's head snapped up, alarm bells ringing as he heard Kurt utter the words he knew would break his little brother, the words that only two people he knew of would ever utter after meeting Blaine. Kurt waved him off when he opened his mouth to say something, turning his attention back to his conversation with Blaine.

"I love you too always mon petit trésor, you should know that. All right, I'll speak to you later, make sure Benny takes care of you and don't burn the house down. I love you Blaine."

"My asshole parents got to him then?" Jude questioned watching the fire in Kurt's eyes slowly fade away as he drank down his coffee.

"Yep," He confirmed, draining his mug, "Your parents truly are assholes. Bentley and my Dad are with Blaine now though and they're calling Coop so you don't have to worry about that either. I think they're going to see if Benny can stay in Ohio."

"Makes sense, they never wanted to be split up in the first place," Jude shrugging, slowly pulling on his coat and scarf. "Can I just ask though, I know Blaine calls you 'mio bello' and that means 'my beautiful' in Italian, right?" The green eyed man smirked slightly when Kurt blushed, nodding slowly. "And I've noticed you calling Blaine 'mon petit trésor', but what does it mean? Sadly only Blaine was gifted with languages in our family, I think it's French though right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he held the door out for Jude to take. "Yes it's French, it means 'my little treasure'. Corny, but when my brother started to tease Blaine for his height he always retorted with 'good things come in small packages' and it just kind of escalated from there. Also, your French accent is terrible."

Jude glared at Kurt before slinging an arm around his shoulders with a small smirk, "I'll get you back for that comment one day little brother, one day victory shall be mine."

"Oh dream on," Kurt snorted, laughing at Jude's affronted expression. Shoving him slightly, Kurt cackled when Jude slipped on the ice, just managing to catch himself before he fell over. Glaring at the younger man, Jude rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, leading them back to the subway station so they could each get home and out of the freezing New York City streets.

* * *

Later that night lightning flashed across the sky making Bentley's eyes flutter open, the crashing thunder that followed making him sit bolt upright, watching the rain flow like a river down his windows. Reaching to switch on his bedside table, the teenager sighed when he realised the power was out, stretching to open his nearby drawer to pull out an emergency flashlight, illuminating his messy room within minutes. Hearing a tiny supressed whimper, Bentley's eyes widened and he leapt out of bed. "Shit, shit, shit," He muttered, wrenching his door open and sprinting to the next room on the long corridor, hurtling through it moments later.

Blaine's petrified eyes flickered to Bentley's in the light of his own torch, Bentley rolling his eyes with a soft smile. "Scoot over dipshit, you should have just yelled for me."

Blaine glared wordlessly, but held the blankets up for Bentley to fly under, instantly snuggling up to his brother, "Soooooo, still scared of thunder storms then?" He chuckled softly, pulling Blaine closer at a particularly loud boom.

"It's not funny asshole," Blaine muttered, shaking slightly and burrowing his head into Bentley's chest when the lightning lit up the room once more. "If stupid Noah hadn't locked us outside in that one when we were eight I'd be fine. Stupid Noah."

Bentley simply chuckled softly, letting Blaine cuddle as close as he needed. "I got over the fear pretty quickly. I mean jeez Blainey what do you do when none of us are here usually?"

"You weren't within inches of that stupid lightning strike," Blaine mumbled, making Bentley wince as he thought of his brother's horrified little face when they'd been locked out in that lightning storm, specifically when the bolt had hit the swing set not far from where Blaine had been sheltering from the rain. "And as for what I do I ring all of you losers or Kurt on a continuous loop until one of you picks up and then I literally don't stop talking until the storm's passed over. It helps, marginally, but it does help."

"Oh," Bentley whispered quietly.

"Yeah, oh," The younger of the pair whispered, letting his eyes flutter shut as he tried to will his body to sleep.

"Hey Blaine," Bentley whispered moments later into the stillness of the room, his voice battling only against the continuous thunder and the howling wind.

"Hmmm?" The younger answered, his tired eyes momentarily flickering towards his twin.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to. But erm, I was just wondering what Coop meant at Christmas when he said you cheated on Kurt? I know that we kind of joked about it at the time but that is so not you Blainey, and erm, I guess that ever since Kait cheated with Greg I've been trying to work out what the hell I did wrong."

"Oh," Blaine muttered, his eyes focusing on the bed spread as he sat up, his fingers fiddling with a loose thread.

"Blainey, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm just morbidly curious for my own selfish reasons I guess."

"Benny I'm sure that you did nothing wrong, believe me the problem is on her end, not yours. I never really liked her anyway the girl was a bitch at the end of the day. But erm I actually want to tell you why I did what I did."

"Okay Blainey Boo, go for it."

"I kissed another guy. I was lonely, like ridiculously so, and it all got too much and I couldn't cope with it. It started when Kurt stopped picking up my phone calls and everyone else was stupidly busy with school or work so I didn't want to bother anyone. He was…he was a guy I friended on facebook." Blaine stuttered, trying to avoid Bentley's curious eyes.

Bentley sat bolt upright, staring at his brother in dread as Blaine fell back onto the bed, disrupted from where he had been half lying on Bentley's chest, his head on his shoulder. "Blaine you went to a stranger's house?" He squawked, eyes wide with fright.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, wincing slightly, "Erm, we, er…we went up to his room and I don't know…I just wanted someone to talk to…to listen to me and I guess a hug or some kind of physical contact, I wasn't particularly close to anyone at McKinley at the time, they were still Kurt's friends really, not mine and you know what I'm like for hugs and things."

"Yeah, you're like an octopus," Bentley laughed nervously; desperately hoping to lighten what he was hearing at least a little.

Blaine continued as if he hadn't heard a word his brother said, sitting up against the headboard and pulling his knees to his chest timidly. "But he…he leaned over and kissed me…and I knew it wasn't right, I knew it wasn't what I wanted," Blaine stared into space, his mind reliving those dreadful moments in his past as the pit of dread in Bentley's stomach grew with each passing word.

"But he…he had my arms pinned down and he…he got my shirt off and my pants unbuttoned before I managed to punch him in the face." Blaine drew in a shuddering breath, Bentley hooked on his every word. "I grabbed my shirt and I ran…booked a flight to New York to tell Kurt what I'd done and ended up having Adam and Ollie pick me up from a bar when I'd apparently had to much to drink. I'm just lucky that Adam's squeeze of the time recognised me from photos at one of Jude and Ollie's house parties or I would've been completely screwed. Then I proceeded to ruin the rest of Jude and Ollie's weekend by spending Sunday alternating between throwing up in their bathroom or sobbing on them." Blaine laughed dryly, swiping at his eyes as he looked up to met Bentley's horrified ones, "What?"

"Blaine…Blaine you freaking innocent god damn douchebag! That wasn't cheating Blaine, have you told Kurt any of this?"

"What are you talking about Bentley?" Blaine queried looking genuinely confused, "I let him kiss me and he got my shirt off of me, of course it was cheating and no I didn't tell him any of it. He didn't want to know and details so I didn't tell him, and to be totally honest I didn't really want to relive it again."

"Blaine you didn't cheat! That was attempted rape," Bentley roared wincing when Blaine flinched away from him, "You didn't go to his house with the intention of doing anything. He forced himself on you effectively. Blaine, I mean Jesus Christ, god knows what he could've done if you didn't get your arm free. I mean jeez Blaine I love you, you are my best friend in the entire universe, but how could you have been so stupid?" A wave of anger passed over Bentley as he watched his still confused twin, "I'm going to kill him, what's his name?"

Blaine's head snapped up, his eyes pleading. "Benny, no please, please just leave it."

"Fine," The elder of the pair growled lowly, "Don't tell me, that's your choice, but remember Pip's old best friend Henry? He's a private investigator now and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to track this guy down for me."

"No Bentley you can't please! Please just let me forget it!" Blaine pleaded, sitting upright in order to look directly into his brother's eyes, "Please Bentley and you can't tell the others. Please."

Bentley softened slightly taking in Blaine's obviously terrified and unsure features. "One condition."

"Anything."

"You have to tell Kurt," Bentley muttered determinedly, eyes never leaving Blaine's as the storm that had stretched long into the night started to slow and ease up outside their windows.

"Anything but that," Blaine murmured, "Please Benny, I can't tell him…"

Bentley shook his head resolutely. "Well that's my condition. Take it or leave it."

"Leave it," Blaine muttered as determined as his brother, staring into Bentley's stormy eyes.

"Yeah, in actual fact that is not an option. If anyone gets to know, it's Kurt." Reaching over Blaine, he pulled his brother's phone from the docking station and instantly started to scroll through his contacts.

Blaine pushed Bentley to the other side of the bed, snatching the phone from him. "That's not your call to make god damn it Bentley!" He yelled, the anger growing in his own eyes a his brother tried to force him into a confession he wasn't even sure he believed in, let alone ready to make.

"Well if you're going to be so stupid over it then someone has to make it for you!" Bentley screamed back, shoving Blaine while stealing the phone from his grip.

"It's not up to you!" Blaine shrieked, the twins tumbling to the floor as they fought, the phone lying forgotten about on the bed as they struggled in each other's hold, equally matched on strength and power.

"Yes it is because you're not thinking rationally about this!" Pushing Blaine over, Bentley managed to grab his wrists, pinning him to the floor as they each seethed with anger. "I have to protect you and to do that more people need to be let in Blaine."

Blaine struggled in Bentley's grip, managing to throw him off of his chest before they were thrashing around for dominance once more in their fight. "I'm less than a half an hour younger than you. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself you asshole."

"Blaine you were almost raped!"

Silence followed Bentley's shout before the two started going at it once more, punches being thrown and legs kicking as they rebelled against each other. On the other side of the unknowingly open line to New York, Kurt's hand was covering his mouth, tears streaming down his face and his heart hammering against his ribcage. Hanging up the line, he instantly searched his contacts and started to ring Bentley's number, praying the boy had his phone in the same room.

Hearing the blaring ringtone sounding throughout the room, the twins instantly stilled, curious as to who would be ringing Bentley so early in the morning. "Well that escalated quickly," The older twin winced, standing and pulling Blaine to his feet, gingerly wiping at the trickle of blood flowing from his nose.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered.

"I'm sorry too, you're right, it's up to you. But I really think you should tell him Blainey I mean my god, we could have lost you." Bentley yanked Blaine into his arms cradling him close to his chest in the silence of the room, only interrupted when his phone burst into life once more. "Eurgh, who the hell is trying to get in touch at this time?" Not bothering to check the caller I.D., the boy swiped his phone unlocked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BLAINE WAS ALMOST RAPED?"

"I urgh, I think it's for you," Bentley squeaked, holding the phone out to a horrified Blaine.

* * *

The next morning, Bentley was trying to eat his waffles normally, wincing whenever he managed to get syrup in the cut across his lip and with a bag of frozen peas clutched to his arm. Glancing up nervously when the kitchen door swung open to reveal a fairly messy Blaine with a nicely forming black eye, the elder twin sent him a timid smile. "Hi," He whispered uncertainly.

"Oh god did I do that?" Blaine whimpered, immediately trying to assess Bentley's cuts and bruises.

"Yeah but you should see the other guy," Bentley joked weakly, offering his bag of frozen peas to Blaine who gladly placed them over his eye. "Burt's going to kill us when he comes by later."

Blaine snorted slightly, stealing a bit of Bentley's waffle, "That is nothing compared to what Coop's going to do when he sees the state of us on skype."

"No kidding. I am truly sorry Blaine, that wasn't my call to make."

Blaine shook his head, ungelled curls flying. "No Benny, I'm sorry. That was the right call to make and you were just looking out for me after my idiotic mistake."

"So you and Kurt?" Bentley queried cautiously, grinning at the beam that spread over Blaine's face.

"Are much better for the truth finally being out thank you. There were a lot of tears and both of us hung up at least twice but we're back on the right track."

"Good. And now I get to stay here too," Bentley grinned, laughing when Blaine threw his arms around him, "Coop faxed over the paperwork this morning, I start McKinley on Monday and my old school are just shipping my stuff back from my dorm room."

"Some things are just meant to be," Blaine mused, stealing more of Bentley's waffles amongst his twin's laughter and protests.

**Hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think. No promises but I'm hoping to have the next one up within the next week and a half or so. Once again I'm sorry for how long this chapter' taken.**


End file.
